Remnants of the West
by Revocate animos
Summary: A Diplomatic mission far to the west of the five great Shinobi Nations goes disastrously wrong, after it's caught in the middle on internal power struggle. Konoha must help integrate three surviving children who were rescued during the Diplomatic missions last stand. These children will alter the normal course of events, How is yet to be seen.
1. Ch1 - Best laid plans

**_A/N Earlier this week I got a sudden urge to do something I haven't done in over 5 years, write a Fanfic. So I've slowly been writing this on my mobile during my spare moments at University and I hope that its passable. The urge to write a fanfic was so strong I'm just glad I've gotten the urge out of my head for the time being. If you have time to comment or review, I would be really grateful as my knowledge of the Naruto universe and its lore is shaky at best. So any suggestions are appreciated. Enjoy the Chapter. _**

* * *

Hiruzen Saritobi sat at his desk slowing going through what seemed to be the endless stack of papers. His pipe hung from his mouth as he went from reviewing academy scores to mission reports. His intercom buzzed loudly making him sit up straight in surprise. Putting the papers down he slumped forward reaching over and flicked the silence button on the intercom, grateful for the distraction.

"Kasumi, I thought I asked not to be disturbed till after lunch." He said jokingly to his secretary as he put down the paper he had been looking at.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama," Hiruzen Straightened in his chair, Kasumi never used his title unless he was in a meeting or something was wrong. "The Advanced seal evacuation Team has asked for your urgent presence as well as emergency teams from the Hospital."

Hiruzen was already pulling his robes on and grabbing his hat of his desk. "Did they say what happened?" He asked as pushed the door to his Office open. He was greeted by Kasumi, who followed him as they strolled quickly down the corridor.

"The messenger stated that one of the seals had malfunctioned and has led the diplomatic mission to the Western nations to suffer Heavy casualties."

Hiruzen pause for a moment almost causing Kasumi to walk into his back. Shaking his head he continued walking, "Homura Mitokado was leading that mission. Why hasn't he sent a message, it's not like him. Is he injured?"

He had sent his old team mate and advisor on a diplomatic mission to newly discovered countries beyond the great western desert. They had already been gone four months and had been sending regular reports back. From what he had read there diplomatic mission had been going well and they had begun trading information with the local Shinobi village. He looked back at Kasumi inquisitively when she didn't reply. Kasumi Mitokado stood frozen in place further down the corridor, a sad smile on her lips as she hugged her clipboard close to her chest. She didn't have to say anything, Hiruzen had seen that same look on more faces than he ever wanted to.

* * *

20 minutes before….

In a room buried deep in the cliff behind Konohagakure two Chunin sat behind a desk in a large cavernous room. Opposite the desk, along the wall, were three large intricate seals. The room and seals were remnants of the Senju, having been created by the second Hokage. They had been by products of Tobirama Senju's research into time and space manipulation seals. They served as an emergency escape method for high ranking, high risk diplomatic missions. When the seal was activated it transported up to 50 individuals to the cavernous hall in Konohagakure from wherever they were in the known world. The individuals in question would have the smaller seal drawn upon them. When any of the individual seals were activated it would cause the individual master seal to pulse lightly with a glow. The Master seal would then be activated transporting the individuals with the precise seal to Konohagakure. The reason it wasn't used regularly was because of the amount of chakra needed for the seal to work was extremely large. To combat this it took a collective of shinobi storing up there chakra in the seals; this in turn could take up to 6 months per seal. Also the sheer size and intricacy of the seal almost made it extremely unwieldy.

The Chunin on guard that day were lying back in their chairs, bored and waiting for their shift to end. One was reading a book with a slight blush on her cheeks, while the other was trying to hit the light switch with a bouncy ball his kid had put in his combat vest that morning.

Shizuka took her eyes off her book and looked over at her comrade. "Naoki can you give it a rest you've been trying to hit the switch for 2 hours now. And you've missed. Ever. Single. Time."

"I know." Naoki grunted throwing the ball again.

"You can barely hit a target that size with a kunai let alone a small ball." She chucked.

"Oh Yeah!" He reached into his kunai sheath and twirled it. "Fancy a wager then?"

Shizuka snapped her book shut with a grin, "Sure. Whats the bet Bakka?"

"I'll bet you 500 ryo that I can hit it."

"Go on then. But remember to hit it with the rear on the kunai and try not to damage anything."

"I know. I know." He snapped. He faced his target and let out a slow breath, took aim and threw his kunai. For a brief moment the knife sailed through the air before hitting the switch dead on. It left the two with only the light from the corridor outside to illuminate the room. Naoki turned around with a cocky grin. "That's 500 ryo." He chuckled. However he stopped when he saw that she was not looking at him but at the wall. He turned to see one of the large seals slowly pulsing with a faint light.

"Oh Fuck." He stated under his breath. Quickly he was on the other side of the desk shouting orders "Get on the phone to the Jonin commander tell him one of the seals have activated and we have no idea how long it's been active." His hands blurred through the activation jutsu as he continued to swear. He planted his palms on the seal as the room was flooded with light and chakra smoke. Naoki then went to turn the light back on. As he turned it on a shadow came at him out of the smoke, forcibly grabbing him by his vest and pinning him against the wall. A face; a bloody, dirt covered face appeared inches away from his own.

"You Bastards!" the newcomer shouted "You Murdering Bastards!"

Shizuka was already asking for a medical team be sent down. But she paused when the smoke cleared as the Jonin commander kept asking for how many were injured. Snapping back to reality she stuttered into the phone. "A-all members of diplomatic team 2 are down plus 30 unknown individuals…Oh Kami, we have children down here. I repeat we have children down here."

The room was littered with bodies. Some were in neat rows under bloodied sheets, others were scattered around the room, left where they had fallen. Out of the 46 bodies that had appeared in the room only five were still standing. Near the back of the room were four panting individuals. On the floor was seated an elderly man in long brown robes, while surrounding him were three cloaked children in defensive positions all wildly looking around.

Naoki had by now grabbed his assailant putting a kunai to their throat. His assailant though, was unfazed by the knife pressing against his skin. The young man, dressed in his ruined ANBU Black Ops uniform still firmly pinned Naoki against the wall.

"Why?!" the ANBU member shouted, "Why?! We had them, it was text book. We got out clean, we were even able to secure some of our new allies women and children." That was when this member of Konoha's Elite shinobi let out an uncontrolled sob before he gritted his teeth. "Two days ago! Two Fucking Days!" He screamed as he shoved the chunin against the wall again.

Naoki and Shizuka were stunned. The seal had been active for two days. They had been on and off duty in that room twice over the last two days along with three other teams. All of them had missed it, every shift had missed that the seal had been activated.

That was the moment when the medic teams arrived, running in and checking over the bodies. Amongst this chaos the Hokage strolled in flanked by two members of his ANBU Guards, Boar and Eagle. Seeing the commotion he motioned for one of his guards to extricate the other ANBU member from the chunin. Boar made his way forward. He rested a hand on his fellow shinobi's arm, his skin sticking to his fellow ANBU's bloodied arm guard. He then motioned for Naoki to put his kunai away, before turning his full attention back to the other ANBU operative. It took him a moment to recognise the Shinobi. Though the ANBU only made up a fraction of Konoha's forces, its members rarely interacted on any large scale. Luckily Boar had been introduced to this ANBU member when he joined the close protection department.

"Kestrel, put the chunin down." Boar said calmly. Kestrel turned his head to face him. It was easy for Boar to see that Kestrel was burned out, the agent was shaking and when he looked at Boar he looked right through him as if he was unable to focus. Kestrel had been promoted to the ANBU at the same time as him. After their training they had both been assigned to close protection, though not the same squad.

"Boar?"

"That's right Kestrel. Now I need you to put the Chunin down." Boar continued trying to ease Kestrels arm down. and away from Naoki. But Kestrels hands tightened as he hung his head.

"We could have saved them Boar." He said through gritted teeth and even in his exhausted condition he was just about able to slam the chunin against the wall again. "But these Bastards..." Kestrels head shot up again his tears creating runnels through the blood and dirt on his face. "...These Child murders didn't do their jobs!"

Boars tried again to get Kestrel to lower the Chunin to the floor. This time Kestrel let him, slowly putting Naoki down and releasing his grip on the chunins vest leaving two bloody hand prints on the green material. Boar motioned to Naoki to move out of the way as two waiting medical shinobi came forward draping a blanket over Kestrel.

Hiruzen shook his head as he slowly made his way through the bodies. What could have happened to cause such a disaster. The group of survivors had moved to the back wall, still clearly on edge. The Hokage made his way over still flanked by his last bodyguard. He stopped a couple of meters away from the 4 strangers as he looked them over. They were bloody and covered in grime. The three children were as tense as coiled springs and were staring at him intently with their sharp, curious eyes from under their hoods.

The Hokage sighed as he took off his hat, giving them his kindest small. "Please don't fear children. You're safe now." He could see them tighten their grip on their weapons in uncertainty. The child in front lowered his sword as he looked at his companions. Finally the child looked over his shoulder as the elderly man they were guarding shakily got to his feet. The man, who around the hokage's own age, was dressed in a coarse brown robe. Giving the child's shoulder a reassuring squeeze he stepped past him. He looked tired and was as unsure on his feet as a newborn lamb. It didn't take the hokage long to realise the man was blind and felt he should introduce himself.

"I am Hiruzen Saritobi, the Hokage of Konohagakure. May I ask your names? "

The blind man smiled before bowing as he signaled to the children to put their weapons away and do the same. The Children followed, dropping to one knee. Hiruzen was a bit startled and quickly stepped forward to help the man up. He could feel that every motion for the strangers was a struggle as they battled exhaustion. The Hokage called over one of the stretchers as he supported the man's weight.

The blind man lent close to the hokages ear as he steadied himself. "I can... Only apologise for the loss of your men Hokage-sama." Hiruzan helped the man to sit down on a stretcher that had been produced by one of the medical shinobi.

"Please don't worry yourself, regain your strength and you can help us piece together the events that led to this tragedy."

"Anyway we can help Hokage-sama. " The man bowed his head as he sighed with relief. "If I may introduce myself, I am William Takahashi. I was Grand master of our village Archives."

"It's a privilege to meet you Takahashi-san." Hiruzan said resting a hand on Williams shoulder. "I just wish it had been under better circumstances."

William hand came up to grip the Hokages arm. "How many survived? They wouldn't tell me?"

Hiruzen gave the man's shoulder a squeeze as his gaze went first to the children, then to the bodies that were slowly being carted away. "Five." He heard William let out a string of profanity under his breath, his head hung limply against his clasped hands.

Hiruzen felt someone brush passed him as on the children moved passed him. They reached forward grasping their elders hands and forced them apart. Slowly they brought the man's hands to their own faces. Takahashi's face slowly rose as his hand traced their features. "Young ones... I am so sorry. You lost so much, But you held your ground against numerous opponents to protect this old fool." Silent tears stained his face.

Hiruzen helped the man lie down as the medical team started checking him over again as they started to wheel him away. With Takahashi gone the hokages attention turned to the children, who were silently watching Takahashi go. They were dead on their feet, they shook nearly imperceptible as they huddled together.

Hiruzan knelt down to the three's level as their attention switched from Takahashi leaving form to him. "Now children I need you to go with the lovely ladies from the Hospital." He nodded at a couple of nurses who had been standing off to the side, waiting for the Hokages go ahead. "They'll take you somewhere you can get some food and get some rest. Is that ok with you three?"

The three small hooded figures shifted as they looked from the Hokage to each other. One nodded and the others followed. The nurses moved forward as the Hokage stood up. "I'll come to check on you tomorrow." The Hokages attention then turned to the nurses. "Make sure they are put in the same room. Its hard enough to arrive to what feels half a world away after what they've gone through, without the uncertainty of where their comrades are." This was met with a chorus of 'Yes, Hokage-sama'

Two of the children were shepherded past him as one was carried. Hiruzan then felt someone grab his robes. Looking down to meet the hooded face of one of the children. There was a brief moment of silence as his old inquisitive eyes looked down into the bright unsure eyes looking up at him. The light caught the childs face, reflecting off the tears gathering at the corner of their eyes. Before he knew it the Hokage was enveloped by the arms of the child who clutched at him as they begun to cry. Hiruzan sighed as he laid a comforting hand on the child's head as a troubled smile played at his lips. He looked over to the other children as they sort comfort from the nurses. He had hoped to of seen that last war orphans nearly a decade ago. It had been a fools hope.


	2. Ch2 - Hospital Gowns

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile since I updated. As I said before i'm writing this out my mobile so it takes a while. I don't have a beta reader still and if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please point them out. Or better yet if you want to become my beta reader please contact me. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to comment.  
**

**(Edited 15/4/15)**

****In the beacon that was the Hokage tower, with the blinds closed as if he sorted sanctuary in the darkness, was the Hokage. Sitting on the couch, surrounded by the reports Homura Mitokado had sent him over the course of the diplomatic mission. It was all the information he had access to at that moment in time. Though it had been three days since the unexpected end of the mission to the Western nations, none of the survivors were in any state to talk about what had transpired. The ANBU agent, code name 'Kestrel', was currently in a medically induced coma in the heart of ANBU command. While the foreign civilians had been asleep for the past three days, only rising briefly to eat before slipping back into sleep. That wasn't including the first 24 hours where the children couldn't stop crying. He slouched forward, his face cupped in his hands. He guessed that the events they had witnessed had come crashing down after they knew there was no longer a threat to their lives and shock had worn off.

Over the course of his career he had lost many Shinobi. However, that didn't make it any easier. Many people had asked him what was the worst part of be being the Hokage. He had always jokingly replied that it was the paperwork. If only, he thought. The worse part was having to tell the families that their love ones were never coming home. That they were never going to see them smile, hear them laugh or be able to tell them they love them. When he truly thought about it though, it wasn't the fact that had to inform them of their lose. It was that he was forced to watch as another human being's life came crashing down around them.

Hiruzen glanced at the line of framed photos of the previous Hokage through the gaps between his fingers. Sighing he shifting his weight forward, standing up; almost dancing as he avoided the piles of paperwork that had accumulated around him. Reaching his desk he grabbed his pipe, tapping out the ash into an empty coffee mug. Opening a small box on his desk he pinched some of its contents before pushing it into his pipe. He did all this mechanically as his gaze never left the piles of paper. His gaze returned the photos as he produced a match to light his pipe. He took in a long draw, letting the smoke smother some of the rising emotions that briefly threatened to come to the surface.

He slipped the stem of his pipe out of his mouth and jabbed it at the least aged photo on his wall. A photo of a blond haired, blue eyed young man. "I'm too old for this, I had my fill of this year's ago." The hokage stuck his pipe back in his mouth with a huff, before taking another long draw.

He had scoured over the reports looking for any anomalies, any information that would make sense of this tragedy. Though he had gone through each report line by line, there had only been a single reference to any possible trouble in the western nations. The Hokage kept going over it in his head, even going so far as to say it out loud.

'... Yet again our talks have been cut short with their council. We do not know why and their explanations are broad. From what information we have been able to source. There seems to be a political power struggle happening within the country.' That passage was in the second to last report he had received, just over two weeks previous.

The entire situation was complicated. With the limited information and the fatalities suffered by the diplomatic team he knew some on his council would call for retaliation. That didn't take into consideration the death of one of his closest advisors and leading member of the Shinobi Council, Homura Mitokado. When that information broke there might even be a public outcry for war. He puffed on his pipe as he thought over the situation. War was folly, especially with a country so far away, separated by not one,but two large natural barriers. Their supply routes would be to heavily strained, making the idea implausible. He might be convinced to send a scout party to discover more information on what had happened though.

Another problem he faced was the reason behind how the tragedy had occurred in the first place. His heart went out to the Chunin that had been on duty. Though the blame was completely with the seal itself, a hairline crack had broken one of the symbols severely weakening the incoming distress signal, the two Chunin had taken it hard. Both were currently in counselling, with one of them asking for early retirement. Even though they weren't to blame the council would be after blood once the news broke.

The survivors from the west posed a completely different set of problems. Though he didn't believe it, there was a possibility that some may blame them for the deaths of the ninja they had lost. On the other hand he knew for sure that some of the those on the combined Councils would call for them to be pumped for information. Both attaining to the failed mission and their own village secrets.

'That's gonna be a barrel of laughs.' Hiruzen thought as he slumped into his desk chair. He thought about the survivors from the west. It wasn't the first time the village had taken in those fleeing from death and destruction. Only a couple of years back when the Village Hidden in the Mist had slipped into a civil war Konoha had opened its doors to those escaping the war. Of course they would have to offer something in return for the villages hospitality, he was sure even William Takahashi knew this fact. The fact that four of the five survivors were children acted in favor of them if they asked for asylum. The more his thoughts focused on those children, the more curious he got.

The children held the greater part of his curiosity. He thought back to when they had arrived and their initial release of emotions. For children they had recovered surprisingly quickly, but they had been shy and not very talkative. Though they had remain almost silent, there had been one that had approached him and did open up to him, even only a little. The child had, once he had calmed down, revealed to him a secret that he had been protecting. Where he thought there had been 3 Children they had infact been 4. The boy who had trusted him enough, if genuine trust and not just out of desperation, Hiruzen was unsure, to reveal to him his precious cargo. Strapped to his chest was a small bundle that slowly shifted in its sleep. Unstrapping the infant the boy had handed the child to the Hokage. The baby hadn't been more than 4 months old and it stared up at Hiruzen with large owlish eyes as it woke up. It had been lucky that the boy had handed the infant over as it had been that moment when the boys exhaustion had caught up with him. One of the medical staff had noticed the boys condition as well and caught him when the child nearly crumpled on to the floor. The Hokages own hands preoccupied with holding the infant.

Since the foreign civilians had been admitted to the hospital Hiruzen had been receiving constant up to date reports on their condition. These reports hadn't included much as the children had refused full medical care without Takahashi's consent and presents. This was difficult as Takahashi had been drifting in and out of consciousness since his arrival. The doctors had informed him however that Takahashi had become stable during the previous day and they were hopeful that he'd be up at some point in the next couple of days.

That was when his thoughts were disturbed by his intercom buzzing. Reaching forward he flicked it on.

"Yes Kasumi? " he asked in his usual warm tone. She had had a close relationship to her grandfather and his death had affected her, but Hiruzen had still to see an event that would stop her from coming to work. No matter how much he pleaded with her to take a break.

" Sarutobi-sama I received a message from the Hospital that William Takahashi, the gentleman that was admitted three days ago, is asking to see you."

Hiruzen got up stretching out the kinks that he'd accumulated, "I'll be going to visit him then. He must be pretty unsure of his surroundings right now." he chuckled. 

Konoha Hospital was resplendent in the midday sun as the Hokage entered through its large double doors. He didn't particularly like hospitals, he subconsciously linked them to allot of bad events from his past. Not to any level where he wouldn't go anywhere near them, but all the same he didn't spend any more time in them than he absolutely had to.

He didn't need to wait around long before a Doctor ran up to him making placating gestures. "I hope you have not been waiting long Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled, "I practically just stepped through the door Doctor…." He left the sentence hanging as he had never met the doctor before.

"Its Ichisada Hokage-sama, Hiraku Ichisada." The Doctor smiled back. "I'm the doctor looking after your guests. If you'd like to follow me Hokage-sama." Hiruka turned round and headed down the corridor that linked the civilian side of the hospital to the shinobi wing, closely followed by the Hokage.

They walked in relative silence as they passed down the corridors of Konoha, being greeted now and again by staff and patients. It wasn't long till they came across another corridor where two ANBU stood guard outside two conjoining rooms.

One of the ANBU stood aside as Hiraku, flanked by Hokage, approached. Hiraku paused outside one of the doors before turning to the Hokage. He gave Hiruzen a curious expression, "Sorry Hokage-sama, but before we go in I must ask if you received the report I filled a few days ago?"

This made the Hokage pause in thought as he went over in his mind every report concerning the five foreigners that had ended up on his desk over the last couple of days. "I believe I did. But you have sent quite a few in the last couple of days and I haven't been able to look through all of them in much detail."

Hiraku scratched the back of his head as he looked a little sheepish. "Well Hokage-sama, when we received the patient he was fatigued, that much you already knew. However there was an older affliction that came to my attention when I gave him a full check up. As you probably noticed when you met William, the man was blind." The Hokage nodded. "He was suffering from cataracts, its where the lens inside the eye clouds over. Luckily for him its a simple procedure to fix the lenses."

Hiruzen chuckled, "Well, he must be delighted at that. When will you be able to implement the procedure, with Takahashi's permission of course."

"Of course and he was delighted with the results." Hiraku said as he opened the door to the room. Sitting in the standard, barely comfortable chair that plagues all hospital rooms was William Takahashi nose deep in a scroll. Takashi's head shot up as the Hokage entered the room, a childish smile of excitement playing on lips.

It was the first time since his arrival that the Hokage had seen Takahashi. William Takahashi, without his imposing cloak was made to look fragile in the hospital robe he had been given to wear. He was gangly but there was evidence showing that at one time he had been fit and somewhat muscular. Unlike when Hiruzen had first met William his eye's were a bright and highly intelligent, assessing the newcomers as they entered his hospital room.

"Your Hospitality knows no bounds Hiruzen-sama." Takashi bowed his head slightly as he said this. "Your medicine, and the skill of your physicians is truly astounding. I'm firmly forever in your debt"

Hiruzen smiled warmly as he spread his arms in greeting. " Please do not concern yourself with that now. I am just glad to see that you have recovered so well Takahashi-san. I'm surprised you recognize me." His gaze looked over the scroll Takashi had been reading. "Anything interesting?"

"The staff here described you to me before you arrived." Takashi said, nodding towards Hiraku with a smile before he looked down at the scroll and then back at the Hokage. "The Doctor was kind enough to give me some reading material to retrain my eye's." He chuckled as he began to roll up the scroll. "However due to my security level," he waved the scroll, " He got me what seems to be a restaurant menu from one of the establishments I can see from my window."

The hokage laughed, "Well then we should start the process to get you a security level then. Otherwise we might inadvertently turn you into konoha's next big restaurants reviewer." He sat down on the bed before looking at the doctor. "Please wait for me out in the corridor Hiraku."

Hiraku nodded before smiling at William as he headed out the door, closing it behind him.

William placed the scroll he had been reading on a medical trolley that had been placed near the chair he was sitting on. A serious look crossed his face as he looked back at Hiruzen. "How are the children doing? They were in a much more serious state of fatigue than I even considering any sort of physical injuries they may have."

"The Children are fine as far as I know. Thats actually part of the reason I came to see you. They are not allowing our doctors to give them a proper check-up, I fear that they are still unsure of their surroundings. After our chat I'd like to take you to them."

William looked up at the ceiling in thought, thinking of all the children he had been in the fiainal group of survivors. "That will probably be due to Farid, he was always fearful of strangers. The his class have always been rather protective of him, particularly the girls." William smirked.

"The Baby on the other hand…"

William brought his hand up to halt the Hokage with a look of shock on his face. "There was an infant who survived? Was he amongst those that had fallen?"

The Hokage shook his head, "No. She was handed to me by one of the three children that were guarding you when you arrived."

There was a brief moment of silence as William took in the information, gazing out of the window. His mind went back to everything he'd heard back in his original village, trying to recount every mention of infants being born in recent months.

"Did the child have blond hair and dark green eye's?" William asked tentatively looking back at Hokage as he clasped his hands in an unworded prair.

Hiruzen Tried to think back to the last time he had seen the infant, trying to single the child out from the many young children he'd come into contact with over the previous days. "I do believe that the child did have those characteristics. May I ask why?"

William again broke out into a warm smile "That means another child belonging to main families survived the…. massacre." He fell silent again as he sat back in his chair, his jaw clenching a bit in anger. .

"Well the infant is doing fine, she's under watch in our maternity ward as we speak. The nurses tell me she is in perfect health." The news of the infant seemed to sooth William as he relaxed into the chair. "But as I said the Children are being less than compliant. Can you tell me the names of the children William-san?"

William stood up arching his back as he stretched, letting out some audible clicks. He groaned and smiled at Hiruzen. "I seemed to of aged considerably since my eyes gave up on me. Maybe it was the laziness I developed afterwards." He chuckled, joined by the Hokage. "As for the children. Take me to them and I'll introduce you and the doctor to them. That will hopefully reassure them and allow the doctor to check them over." William made his way over to the door before turning back to Hiruzen. "Do you have a doctor that specialises in treating animals?"

Hiruzen got up off the bed, straightening his robes. "Indeed. We have a few specialists that I can call on. But why? No animals came through the seal with you."

"Trust me, it is best we have one on hand."

Hiruzen nodded, "Then I'll ask for one to come here immediately." Hiruzen made a movement with his hand and a ANBU agent appeared at his shoulder. "Bear, go to Inuzuka Tsume. Ask her to send her best available veterinarian to accompany you back to the room next door." With that the ANBU agent shunshined out of the room. Hiruzen motioned for William to pause a moment as he went over to a cupboard and retrieved some hospital scrubs. "You'll be needing these William-san. A hospital gown it not the thing to to be walking around in."

William paused suddenly self conscious, turning so his rear was facing a wall. "Ah… Yes." He took the scrubs off Hiruzen before heading over to the bed and pulling out the privacy curtain.

"My shinobi will be back momentarily." Hiruzen said as he waited for William to get changed.

It wasn't long till William pulled back the curtain, now dressed in blue scrubs he'd been provided. He nodded to Hiruzen who had already opened the door to the room, "Let's proceed. I know Hiraku has been professionally worried for his charges, as I said he's been unable to check them for injuries."

Hiraku was waiting for them out in the corridor, enabling him to hear the Hokages statement. "I have. I would of tried again without your help Takahashi-sama, but the last time my team was unable to get through the door, let alone anywhere near them."

William grimaced embarrassingly, "I have to admit that might be my fault. I told them before our arrival to not to fully cooperate till my say so, as I didn't know where we were going."

"I see. I don't blame you for that. Your village had only known my representatives for a short period of time. I'm actually surprised that you didn't think we had a hand in the attack on your people, considering that it happened in conjunction with my representatives visit." Hiruzen said.

William looked pained for a moment as he shook his head, "If you were our enemy your men would have handed us over or slaughtered us. Instead they stood shoulder to shoulder with our shinobi, trying to buy us time to escape." He looked over at the Hokage with a grim smile, "I could not accuse the same people who died trying to save our women and children of having a hand in their murder."

To Hiruzen, William seemed to double in age as he talked, his energy from earlier being shed away leaving the raw emotion of the previous weeks events to come to the surface. William however quickly recovered from this, giving Hiruzen a smile. "Lets leave that talk till later. We need to see to these children first."

"Of course. Though I have to ask. Will you be able to recognise them?"

William scrunched up his face as he thought about what the Hokage had asked. "I believe I will. Though I haven't seen them, I do know them by their voices. Also from what you've been able to tell me of them I'm sure I know who one of them are, if not two of them."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding as they came to the room that contained the the 3 young children. "How do you want to play this Takahashi-san?"

William rested a hand on his chin as he chose how to proceed. "I would like to go in first and get them settled. Once I've done that I'll invite you and the others in." He placed his hands on his hips trying to figure out where to go from there. "Then I'll introduce them to you. Does that sound reasonable?"

Hiruzen and nodded.

"Alright then I'll proceed." William faced the door as the ANBU agent guarding it stood aside. He took a slow measured breath as he rested his hand on the doors handle. Slowly he turned the handle and walked into the room.

The room was considerably bigger than the room he had been recuperating in as it was designed for six patients. However only the three beds furthest away from the door looked to have been used and only one was in use at that exact moment. The three young children were perched on the bed next to one of the large windows that let the mid-day sun pour into the room. William smiled warmly as he looked upon them. They seemed so small in comparison to the room and the objects surrounding them.

Two of the children were facing away from the door looking out of the large window, which looked out over a settlement of a scale William hadn't seen in decades. The third was curled up at the head of the head staring at him, a bit startled at being gazed at by William for the first time in his life.

"Children." William stated softly not wanting to startle the other two to much as he walked over. The other two turned at the sound of williams voice. Though they had relinquished their cloaks they had yet to change into any of the cloths provide, which were left untouched on a bed near to the door.

William hadn't been sure who had arrived with him the previous week. In their last desperate stand before the seal activated he knew that there had been a dozen individuals still alive. Seeing that at least some of the children were alive and well, did something to take some of the weight off his heart.

One of the children had approached him while he had been lost in thought, the other two still unmoving. The boy who stood before him looked up at William brightly. He had short brown hair and was wearing a tunic of dark green fabric, tan shorts and leather sandals. "Are you ok Grandpa?" William looked down at the boy as he focused on his features. William bent down to one knee pulling the boy into a rough one armed hug, which was readily returned.

"Michael, It's good to see your face." William grinned breaking away from the hug.

Michael grinned, but his expression quickly changed to one of curiosity. His hands darted out and clasped his relations face, holding it steady. "Grandpa your eyes have changed."

William chuckled clasping his grandnephews face, "Thats because the people here gave me my sight back." This statement was received with childish gasps and another one of the children coming over to see if william was saying the truth.

The girl pushed passed Micheal, her face almost brushing against Williams as she looked his eyes over. "Thats Amazing Grand Master." She gasped.

William knew her as soon as she had looked at him. Her clan had a hereditary condition where the whites of their eyes were mostly jet black with fine ripples of white, making them look like high quality black marble. This genetic condition with her bright blue irises made her easy to recognise. She had dark brown hair that was cut in short in a style not unlike Michaels. Like the other two she was still in the cloths that she had arrived in, which consisted of grubby white shirt, khaki shorts and leather sandals. He put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It sure is Gry."

Williams eyes traveled from the two children in front of him two the last child, who still viewed him from the head of bed. Standing back up he made his way over to the final child. The Boy straightened as William joined him sitting on the bed. The Grand Master knew who the last child was as the three children had rarely separated before the attack.

"How are you holding up Farid?" Williams tone of voice was quiet, compared to when he talked to Michael and Gry. Farid moved slowly from his position at the head of the bed, slowly coming to sit next to William. He looked even smaller than he actually was due to the obviously too large shirt he was wearing. Though Farid hadn't said a word, William took this as a good sign. He motioned to Michael and Gry to sit on the bed next to them. Once he had waited for them to simmer down a bit he decided to start relaying the facts about their current situation.

"Now I'm going to tell you some things. Some of these things you might not want to hear or even object to. But please just listen and once I'm finished you can bombard me with as many questions as you want." His gaze met with each of them individually. "Ok?"

The children nodded, going unnaturally quiet as they waited on William to speak.

"First and foremost. Our homes, our village and our families are gone." He felt the atmosphere in the room drop as he felt his charges try to comprehend what he had just said. Before they could dig too deep into their own emotions William continued, "You mustn't dwell on things that are out of our control. What has happened has happened. All we can do is keep moving forward." He gave the children his best encouraging smile and he felt the mood in the room lift a little.

"From this moment on, we are guests of the foreigners that visited our village. We are many weeks if not months away from the land we were born in." He paused for moment trying to think of a comparison they could grasp. "We're just like the founding members of our village, can you remember who they are?" he asked the group.

Michaels hand shot up, "There was the, last remaining members of the Order of Angeli. They had escaped being captured at the end of the War of Thorns by traveling into the White desert."

Gry waited for Michael to finish before continuing where he'd left off. "That's where they were joined by my tribe who had escaped persecution to the far north because of how we looked different." Gry and Michael looked expectantly at Farid to continue. He fidgeted a little before answering. "And that's where my clan found them and taught them how to survive in the desert and together they became no…. noo….." He looked up at William, unsure of the word he was trying to say.

William patted Farid on the shoulder, "No-mad-ic."

"They became No…mad…ic till they found the island in the desert." Farid finished grinning up at William, who smiled back.

"Very good you three. Nice to see that some of you kids were listening in my classes." He laughed. "You children are going to be like the reincarnated Heroes of our clans." Williams statement was met with nods and grins. "Luckily we have been delivered to our own 'Island in the desert'"

Seeing that he had got them into a good mood he decided that that was the best time to introduce them to some new faces. "This 'island' though is already inhabited by those who stood shoulder to shoulder with us when our homes were attacked." he saw it in their faces that he'd mentioned the wrong thing. Farid had already pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them close. Michael had put a comforting hand on Farids shoulder, while Gry looked over worrying. William cursed to himself for his own stupidity. Quickly he tried to stop there minds lingering on the event of a couple of days previous. "Their leader would like to talk to us, if that's OK?"

The children fidgeted as they looked between themselves and Williams reassuring face. One by one they all agreed.

"Now before I get him, would you feel happy with allowing one of their doctor's check each of you over? It's OK if you want to take this slower, but the sooner we make sure you three are OK the quicker we can get out of the hospital." this decision took a lot shorter than the last. The idea that they could leave the hospital after they complied compelled them all to rapidly nod in unison. William chuckled, "Alright then." getting up and made his way over to the door. 

Hiruzen stood idle in the corridor flanked by his anbu and Hiraku. He looked over to the Doctor getting his attention. "I know you said that you could barely get near the children let alone give them an examination. But have you observed anything of note?"

Hiraku pondered the Hokages question as he leafed through his clipboard. "The most apparent piece of information I've gleaned from my observation was that two of the children have unique eye's. Though I can't say without closer investigation if this is because of a kekkei genkai or just down to a none chakra related genetic mutation unique to their clans. "

The Hokage thought this fact over. He had already guessed that all the children were from shinobi related clans. But new kekkei genkai brought complications as well as advantages for the refugees. Which for the Hokage only meant even more paper work. He cried internally at the thought and slouched physically.

That was when the sound of running started to echo down the nearly empty corridor bringing everyone's attention to the end of the corridor. Rounding the corner came a woman carrying a medical fast response bag. She was dressed in the standard konoha shinobi uniform, had a mane of brown hair that framed a fierce face, which had an upside down red triangle tattoo on each cheek. As she approach she smiled and nodded her head to the hokage and then at Hiraku.

"Tsume? What are you doing here? I asked for you to provided a veterinarian?" the hokage said looking her over.

Tsume scratched the back of head, "Sadly I'm the best we have available due to the fact that two of my veterinarians are out of the village on missions and the the remaining are stuck back at the compound dealing with a virus going round some of our companions. So as I was free and a trained veterinary field medic I decided to come immediately."

The hokage nodded, he had forgotten about the virus going round Tsume's clans canine companions. "Of course, I'm sorry for spreading you out so thinly. Is Kuromaru on the mend, you mentioned at the last council meeting he was in quarantine?"

Tsume smiled, thanking the hokage in turn for his concern. "He's ok, just bored out of his mind. So Hokage-san, what is it that you need my services for?"

The hokage paused for a brief moment before answering, "In the last week we have recently received a group of refugees. They are currently in the room behind me. Up until now they haven't accepted medical help. You are here because they asked for a veterinarian."

Tsume's curiosity grew as she thought over the information. "Did they say why? What species of animal will I be treating?"

"I am unable to say, I wasn't given that information. But I'm as curious as you are, probably more so as they didn't appear to have any animals with them when they came in. " he chuckled.

That was when the door slowly opened and William slipped out into the corridor. Turning to meet the groups gaze he smiled. "They are willing to meet you Hokage-san." His attention then turned to Hiraku, "They are also willing for you to give them a check-up, but I would ask that they can see each other at all times, they are still little on edge."

Hiraku nodded, "That is easy to do."

William then turned to Tsume and gave her a curious look, "Are you the veterinarian?"

Tsume nodded. The hokage coughed, "Tsume-san may I introduce William Takahashi. William-san, may I introduce Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan."

William bowed, "It's an honour to meet you Tsume-sama."

Tsume was taken aback at how formal William was. Though she was a clan head she was never one for formalities. Even so, she bowed back a bit stiffly. "And also you. "

"Now," William started, shooting back up. "When we go in I ask that you don't say anything till I introduce you. They are still shy and on edge. I also ask that you don't bring up the events that brought us here, unless absolutely necessary."

The other three nodded. William, happy with their agreement, turned to face the door. Before he opened it he asked, "If your bodyguards are to come in as well can they keep hidden so not to startle the kids?" Without having the be asked twice, the ANBU at the hokages shoulder seemed to faze out of existence.

Happy, William slowly opened the door. The children, in the brief time had been out of the room had changed into the hospitals patient pyjamas leaving the dirt covered, blood stained clothes in a pile near the door.

The old Grandmaster ushered the three konoha officials inside the room. The children had got back to sitting on the bed nearest the window, from which they looked upon the the strangers with endless curiosity. William smiled encouragingly at his charges as he stepped forward. "Now these are the the people I was talking about." He motioned to the group who had followed him into the room with him, "This is, Tsume-san head of the Inuzuka clan, Doctor Hiraku-san and lastly our host and leader of the village, Hiruzen."

The children bowed their heads and expressed their pleasure in meeting the three individuals. Michael also sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he glanced at Hiraku.

"Doctor, I'm sorry for the incident on our first night and my apologies to the damage to your wall." he pointed at where a stainless steel kidney dish was lodged in the drywall near the door.

"Please do not think on it. I startled you though... "he trailed off looking at the damaged wall." I would ask in future that you avoid trying to take either mine or one of my staffs head off with medical equipment." They all laughed at that, the tension and nervousness seeping away.

William motioned to the three children starting to introduce them, "Esteemed members of konoha village, may I introduce Michael of the House of Wessex, son of Luke the second, fourth Grandmaster of the order of Angeli and Village leader. He is also my Grandson by marriage." He motioned to Michael who grinned. He moved onto the next individual, "This is Gry Cadwaladr, daughter of Eirik, Clan head of the Cadwaladr Clan." Gry smiled bobbing her head in a brief bow. "Lastly let me introduce Farid Kimura Only son of Muezzah Kimura, Clan head of the Kimura clan" Farid inclined his head. However he froze as Tsume gaze caught his own in a fierce but curious stare.

Tsume eyes darted from the top of his head, back to his face and then to the rest of his figure. She sniffed the Air, which made Farid visibly nervous. Tsume motioned to the top of her own head and smiled encouragingly at Farid. The rest of the Konoha representatives stared at her in fascination at her odd behaviour. The four refugees however had a mix of trepidation and nervousness on their faces. Farid was frozen in place unsure of how to react even though there was only one thing the women was motioning about, though he had no idea how she knew. He looked over to William, looking for an objection. Slowly William nodded back to his student, though a part of him didn't want to.

Farid fidgeted a bit and looked away. The gathered group watched as his light brown hair on top of his head shifted and moved even though there wasn't a breeze in the room. The two shinobi and one doctor watched in fascination as two Feline ears emerged from the mess of hair on Farid head.

Hiruzen stroked his chin in wonderment at such an unique Kekkei Genkai. Even with his years of knowledge an example of this kind of mutation caused by chakra didn't come to mind. Even though there were examples of clans that had similar if not as extensive mutations. The head of one such Clan was sitting to his left. He looked to her to see if she had any more information. However she wasn't sitting on the bed anymore.

Tsume as soon as Farid had confirmed her improbable guess was on the child in a blink of an eye. She was trying to see the boys second set of ears from every angle, confirming to herself that it wasn't just an allusion.

The shy child was looking at the floor, ears twitching and a nervous blush on his cheeks as he visibly tried to shrink into into his seat, frozen in fear. The Hokage coughed loudly, breaking the clan head from her fixation on the child. "Please restrain yourself Tsume. Can't you see how uncomfortable your making the boy?"

Tsume's eyes darted from the Hokage to the boy she was currently looming over. Realising the mistake she'd made. She could now clearly see how uncomfortable she was making Farid, along with the killer intent that was currently being cast her way by one of the other children. Carefully she slowly crouched in front of the boy trying to catch his downturned face. Catching his embarrassed, scared gaze she remembered that she was dealing with young children the same age as her own youngest pup. She sniffed the air again confirming the boys scent and placed a hand on one of Farids knees. "I'm sorry if I startled you Kitten, I'm just surprised is all."

Farid went ridged at the Tsume's words and his lip trembled a bit as he gritted his teeth. Before Tsume knew it the boy had buried his head in her flack jacket, hugging her tightly.

Instinctively the clan head petted the boys hair, slowly stroking his ears, as the child sobbed quietly. Tsume looked up from Farid to William and the Hokage looking for some answers. She was met by sad faces that conveyed that now wasn't the time for details. She gestured to a sofa on the other side of the room, "May I get him settled?"

The Hokage looked to William and the old grandmaster nodded slowly, letting Tsume carefully carried the child away. Hiruzen gave William a questioning look before looking back at the boy. William however had lent forward to Michael and a quiet conversation occurred as Gry watch Farid with a worried look.

When William had finished his conversation he sat back with a sigh, cupping his face in his hands.

"What just happen? " Hiruzen asked softly, careful that the other children didn't hear. Luckily though had Michael and Gry doing a I.Q test produced by Hiraku,which was doing a good job at distracting them.

" As we fought our way through the village over the two days since the start of the attack. Our group picked up survivors and linked up with pockets of resistance as we went. We found Farid on the last day before your Shinobi teleported us out of there. From what Michael has been able to get out of the poor boy. Farid was made to watch as many of his clan including his mother were burned alive in front of him."

The Hokage frowned, "And that relapse was due to..." he trailed off. William smiled sadly, "Tsume-sama called him Kitten, it was his mother's pet name for him." They both went quiet and looked over at Tsume and the boy. "She didn't know, it was a sad coincidence." Farid had stopped crying but had curled up into a ball against her as she continued to stroke his head.

"I can have a colleague have a look at him as soon as you feel comfortable. He has experience with psychological trauma, he can teach him some coping methods as well as being an outlet for the boy. " Said after overhearing the conversation.

William shook his head saying, "Maybe at a later date but for now he just needs to get settled." The Hokage nodded in understanding. "How did she know?"

The Hokage looked back over at Tsume. "The Inuzuka are a clan of trackers with close ties to canines, both through there ninken and other physical traits of their own."

William look passed the Hokage with new found curiosity at the woman quietly humming to the small boy on her lap.

It took about an hour to give Gry and Michael a check up. Apart from some bruising and a couple of light scratches the two were relatively healthy. Farid had recovered quickly and had allowed Tsume to help the doctor give him a physical as well, using each others knowledge to fill in the gaps between animal and human physiology. All together it took just under two hours for the two medical professionals to do there job.

Once the medicals were seen to, the seven tried to the best of their abilities to answer each others questions. Once each group was satisfied the sun was setting and they could hear the meal trolley making its way down the corridor.

"I believe we'll be taking our leave. " Hiruzen said as he stood from where he'd been perching at the end of one of the beds like a wise old owl. I'm sure you four are hungry and we can always continue tomorrow." he motioned for Tsume and To make their goodbyes.

William however stood up catching their attention. "I nearly forgot to mention but Farid has dietary requirements."

Looked bit worried at that, "That maybe a problem, may I ask what his requirements are."

"He needs a high meat protein diet. Especially after he hasn't eaten for a few days. "

"Oh." the Doctors expression changed to one of embarrassment with a hint of worry. "Sadly the standard meal provided here is vegetarian and the kitchen staff have already clocked off for the evening." Dr. Hiraku Looked to the Hokage, unsure of how to proceed.

Hiruzen pondered the conundrum they faced. He then remembered the menus that William had been reading in his room. "Doctor, the menus you gave William to read. Where they Take-away menus by any chance?" Hiraku Nearly slapped himself for not realising the easiest solution to their problem. "I'll take that as a yes. Can you fetch them for them to look over, the village will cover the bill." he looked up at a clock on the wall and sighed. "I must take my leave, I still have a lot of work to do before I call it a day." He made his way to the door followed by Hiraku "I'll come see you tomorrow and see about arranging a long term residence for you lot." He smiled and exited the room with a wave. Hiraku followed heading off to retrieve the menus, the sound of him jogging down the corridor echoed back into the room.

Tsume was finding it hard to leave her new patient though, as a mixture of her bottomless curiosity about the boys Kekkei Genkai and her maternal instinct meant she had never left the boys side. He was curled next to her, his head resting in her lap as she absentmindedly stroked his head. As she did so a soft purring met her ears and her usual facade of fierce, don't Fuck with me attitude slipped away, leaving her smiling like an idiot.

The Hokage head came back into the room looking directly at the Inuzuka matriarch. "Erm, Tsume-san we have to leave now." Tsume nearly shot to her feet but luckily she remembered the child and slowly shook him awake. she said her goodbyes, but promised Farid that she'd be back when she saw his lip tremble a bit.

Hiruzen said goodbye again and Tsume joined him in the corridor. When the door closed he gave her a look. "What did you think of them?" Tsume looked at the Hokage for a moment and looked to the paneled ceiling. "They are the most curious bunch of refugees I've ever met."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, any and all feed back is great if you have the time.**


	3. Ch3 - From the Ashes

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. A special thanks to Midcore for being my first review. **** I don't have a beta reader still and if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please point them out. Or better yet if you want to become my beta reader please contact me. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to comment.**

* * *

In a dead sea, whose sand stretched to the horizon in every direction, there stood a bastion of life. The sun hid below the dunes, its light slowly spreading across the sky. On a jagged outcrop of rock that towered out of turbulent sea of sand stood a walled village. Along its fortifications, pendants fluttered fiercely as a sandstorm swirled round this island of civilization. Though the wind whipped the city the grains of sand dances over an invisible barrier causing little sparks of static electricity.

This gentle dance of electricity of the circumference suddenly changed as a great bolts of lightning rippled over it surface with a sound like breaking glass. Slowly the great barrier which had guarded ov the village for a century started to shatter and fall like sakura petals from the tree on to the homes below.

**30 minutes later**

A young boy was timidly wondering round his family home looking for anyone to explain what the loud sounds were. But as he wandered down the corridors he failed to find anyone. He knew that the night before had been a ceremonial vigil that was supposed to last till daybreak. But everyone was supposed to be back by now. As he continued down one of the corridors he heard faint shouting ahead of him. Drawn towards the sound of people he ran along the stone floor, his small bare feet slapping against the smooth cold stone of the corridor. Ahead of him corridor turned into a covered gallery that surrounded a lawn of well manicured grass. He knew that the older kids like to play in the square, so he thought the voices belonged to them. Maybe they could tell him where everyone is.

As the boy neared the open door leading into the gallery he slowed a little as he felt the cold smooth stone flagstones become rough with a covering of sand. He looked down in brief curiosity never having seen sand within the village walls before, let alone his own home. However he didn't dwell on it long as he skidded through the doorway into one of the galleries. A grin plastering his face at the thought of finally finding someone. His grin slowly slid off his face as his young mind tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Sand floated in the air, dancing on the wind that circled round the stone columns of the Galleries. The sight of the sand was unusual but it was what the sand was settling on that had made the boy falter.

Bodies.

The dead and the dying lay scattered in throughout the courtyard. The white marble fountain that had stood in the center of this once quiet place was blackened and broken. Chunks of the marble laid strewn over the once pristine lawn. Though broken the water still shot skywards, but now tinged a horrible shade of crimson from the bodies near its base. The child stared in incomprehension, eyes wide and mouth agape.

His eye's were slowly drawn away from the mangled and twisted bodies to the only remaining figures standing amongst the carnage. He recognized one of them as his older cousin along with her clan summons familiar, a grey cat that stood up to her shoulder, teeth bare in a snarl. His cousins lip was curled up like her feline compatriot in a fierce snarl as she stared at a group of cloaked figures standing across from her. It was then he noticed his cousins' condition. She was breathing heavily and through she snarled at the strangers her lower jaw trembled slightly. With each breath that she forced through her gritted teeth a bloody stream of saliva ran down her chin. Though this alone made the child panic it was her bloody, shattered arm that hung limply by her side that made him let out a small startled cry.

Both his cousin and the strangers turned to look at the sound. The cloaks flapped in the wind that swirled through the courtyard, the dark shadow under their hoods facing the now terrified child. He was frozen as he stared transfixed. His cousin defiant demeanor was shattered as she stared at her relation, panic on her face. One of the hooded figures turned and took a step towards the boy.

The large cat roared and it's partner leapt forward, fully knowing the outcome of her actions.

"RUN!" she screamed as she aimed a fist at the leading cloaked figure. It was easily dodged, as the the individual sidestepped. There leg flicked out from under their cloak, ramming into the girls stomach with enough force to send her flying back against one of the pillars that held up the surrounding galleries roof. A spray of blood shot out of her mouth as she crumpled to the pillars base. Her companion fared worst. As it had leapt forward it had been blind sided. The sword had entered just behind the the front legs splitting and splintering the ribs as its blade was driven clean though the large cats torso. The momentum of the strike drove the feline into the ground. The felines body lay still for a moment, the owner of the sword standing over its still body. The cloaked figure gave his weapon a vicious twist making the cat give out one desperate wet sounding breath before it popped out of existence with a cloud of smoke.

All the while the two cousins stared at each other. One confused and terrified, and the other tired and broken. However the girls mouth kept moving. Though no sound came out the message was clear and the word was shouted inside the young boys skull.

Run. Run. RUN!

* * *

Farid woke with a start, shooting up in his bed in a cold sweat. He sat there clutching at the sheets as he got his bearings. He made a sound, the words getting caught in his throat. It didn't matter if he said it, shouted it or thought it. His mother would never be there again to answer. He tried to slow his breathing as he slumped against the wall his bed was up against. Resting his head against the cold plaster of the wall, so focused on trying to calm down he didn't notice the tears that fell onto the sheets. With one last deep breath he shuffled to the edge of his bed, his short legs not even reaching the floor. He looked around at the other beds in the room hoping he hadn't woken anyone else up.

They had left the hospital two days ago after the doctor gave them all a clean bill of health. The hokage had sorted out some temporary accommodation for the group until he could sort out a more permanent solution. This had meant that they had moved into two apartments in a more rundown part of the village. Though Grand Master William had taken an apartment all to himself, the children had refused to be separated and had left the hokage no choice but to squeeze a bunk bed into one of the apartments already cramped bedrooms enabling it to sleep three. Michael's baby sister however had been kept at the hospital until the group had got more permanent residence.

The boy slipped out of bed and tip toed out of the room, being careful not to wake his friends. In the small living room he grabbed a plain hoodie that had been thrown onto the back of the sofa, slipping it over his head. He went over to the door that connected their flat to the Grand masters. He paused, his knuckles millimeters from the door. Reconsidering though, his small balled up hand fell away from the door. Turning, he went over to the front door and slipped on his sandals. Carefully he unlocked the door and stepped out, pulling the door closed behind him.

He stood on the open air corridor, the early morning air making him shiver and almost making him backtrack into the flat to change out of his pajamas. However he pulled up his hood and just kept walking away from the flat with no real destination in mind. His tried not to think over his dream and the memories they brought to the surface. Farid however forced himself to focus on the present as he wandered the corridors of the deathly quiet apartment building. It wasn't long till he found himself on the roof of the building, looking out at the slowly lightening sky. He stood taking in the expanse of the village in the dim light, his hands buried in the pocket at the front of his hoodie.

He made his way amongst the ventilation shafts, slowly taking in glimpses of the new place he found himself in. Finding a large stack of air-conditioning units, he hoisted himself up. Plopping himself down on the edge of the unit, his legs dangling over the edge as he watched the sun threatened to crest over the horizon. He loved watching the sunrise; it was something his mother always used to do as well. She always carried him to one of the largest towers and they would watch the sun rise. As they used to do this, she would lecture him concerning everything from clan tradition, stories of past clan members and basic moral principles.

Faris touched his face as he felt silent tears return and start to run down his face. He pulled his knees into his chest and buried his face into the material of his PJs. However he wasn't able to wallow in his own misery for very long as he felt a sharp sudden pain in one of his hands. He yelped, clutching his hand to his chest, looking for the cause of the sudden interruption to his self pity.

Beside him sat what looked to be a 3-month-old kitten, its fur the colour and luster of obsidian. It stared at him with an intense unwavering stare a paw on his knee. Farid sniffed and then bust out crying, the trickle of tears becoming a torrent as he reached out to the feline. The kitten leapt forward into his arms knocking him onto his back. The boy pulled the cat close, all his emotions, all his pent up fear, despair and sadness cascaded out of him like a river. The feline clutched at him, rubbing his face over Farids wet cheeks. Though it had only been a few days it had felt like a lifetime since they had seen each other.

It took a while but slowly Farids sobs turned to sniffles and the kitten's mews turned to purrs. He pulled himself back together, whipping away the dampness on his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. The feline stood on the boys chest, its tiny claws digging into the fabric so that it could pull itself up to the boys eye level. They exchanged looks and stayed gazing into each other's eyes as if in quite council for a couple of minutes. It ended when the kitten lightly head-butted Farids slightly bunched brow. This made Farids feline ears perk up from his mess of hair on his head in happiness, making his hood fall off his head.

"Sa'dia." Farid whispered, still sniffling a bit. The kitten nuzzled his face, her whiskers tickling the young child's skin and making him giggle. The boy embraced her again, feeling her vibrate as she purred into his chest. He held her close, gently stroking her as he felt some of his trepidation at his new situation and the emotions dragged up by his dream ebb away. He sat up slowly as his breathing slowed and he relaxed, just in time for the first shards of sunlight to crest over the horizon.

Sa'dia wriggled out of his arms and clawed her way up his jumper and onto his shoulder. With her back end seated in the hood of his hood and her front legs perched over his right shoulder, the feline nuzzled his face again. This was met by another giggle as Farid reached up and scratched his companion under her chin. The boy quietly watched the suns light creep over the urban sprawl of what Grand master William called their new home. The child, though uneasy at the idea that he would never again see the village of his birth, was utterly captivated by the view in front of him.

Once the sun had fully crested the hill he stretched and yawned. "Where you been?" He asked stroking the side of Sa'dia's face. He listened as the cat mewed softly into his ear. He smiled and laughed as his companion told him of her mini adventures in the village over the last couple of days. "So, did you look around as Grand Master asked?" he asked as she rubbed her cheek against his. He felt her head nod in answer before she launched into her perception of the village from what she'd overheard and seen, as well as what she'd gleamed of the villages domestic and feral cat population.

Farid was, and always had been a shy boy. But Sa'dia was his opposite. Adventurous and forward, she gave him the confidence to interact with others and to try new things. He needed her confidence now more than ever. With the recent fate of their people and close family, coupled with the having to deal with a new alien location, his own resolve was already at buckling point.

Once she had finished they just sat there, taking solace in each other's company for a while. "The grand master wanted me to ask something?" he said quietly his gaze never diverting from the scene in front of him. "Do you think any of the other Ninneko will be able to find us?"

Sa'dia lay quiet on his shoulder, her purring falling silent as she thought the question over. The Kimura clan had always been able to communicated over vast distances through their contract with the Ninneko. This was accomplished through the Ninneko summoning on one anothers location. it wasn't done very often due to how exhausting the technique was. Though this didn't mean Sa'dia knew how to do it. However she had thought of technique days ago, but her calculations for the chakra the technique would need, compared to her own reserves at that present moment, had come up short. She conveyed this to Farid who nodded.

"We'll tell the Grand Master and see if he can help." He answered. The technique in question was the only clear way they had to be sure of any other survivors. However it was because of this exact method of communication that filled Farids heart with dread. The clans companions could pinpoint and then summon themselves on the location of specific Ninneko. If none of them had located either Sa'dia by now, it didn't forebode well.

A small paw patted him on the face bringing his mind back to the present. "Sorry." He whispered, his heart still heavy at the revelation that there might be no one left out there in his clan. A sudden, sharp pain as one of Sa'dia's claws fish hooked the corner of his mouth brought his focus to his companion. She followed her assault with a snort, as she tried and ultimately failed to chastise him for dwelling on his negative feelings. Seeing his little companion trying to look and act the adult made Farid bust out laughing. His body rocked as he went into hysterics, all what was left of his pent up emotion coming out as he laughed. This was only being made worse as the kitten screwed up her face in a very undignified manner as her little paw batted the side of Farids face.

* * *

Michael rolled out of bed, forgot he was on a top bunk and face planted the floor. He groaned as he picked himself off the floor, clutching his head. Looking round, he tried to get his bearings. Gry was still sleeping like a baby. She was half out of her bed, her legs under the covers and her head and shoulders on the floor. Michael sweat dropped. 'That can't be comfortable.' He thought.

He got up shakily to his feet, having to quickly grab the bed frame to steady himself with one hand, the other clutching his head. He turned to the lone single bed in the room to check on Farid. Seeing he wasn't there he adjusted his pj's and went into the living room.

Michael had expected Farid to be on the sofa or possibly in the kitchen. He looked around, but finding no one he collapsed onto sofa trying to think where his friend was. Leaning back he thought over what Farid liked to do in the mornings. They had food, so there was no reason for him to go in search of breakfast. His eyes looked over the clothing that had been dumped over the back of the couch the previous night and noticed Farids grey hoodie was missing. Though He could be wrong. Farid was the kind of kid that if he had a craving for a curtain food, come hell or high water he'd track it down.

Michael rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He suddenly remembered that Farid had always liked to watch the sunrise. Groggily he got up and grabbed his own jumper before stumbling towards the door. Still half asleep. He was sure Farid was ok but he thought he'd better go find him as his friend had a way of losing track of time.

* * *

William Takahashi stood in a dimly lit room. What light there was came from the many bright medical lights, which made the rooms tiled walls sparkle slightly outside of the cones of light they throw out. Before him, directly under the cones of light, laid out on stainless steel gurneys were 36 shrouded bodies. Standing off to the side was the Hokage and who looked on with sad expressions.

William looked down at the peaceful face of one of his students as they lay still and cold upon one of the gurney. Carefully he recovered her head with the medical shroud. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned away from the inanimate forms of his students and fellow countrymen. "I finally get to see the faces of the new generation, but at such a cost. Its not fair." His sad tone turned to one of anger. "Its not Fucking fair." He growled, grabbing a dish filled with medical equipment and throwing it against a wall. The two others watched on silently, watching the man's body go from being tense with anger before slumping to tired surrender. "They were just kids Damn it!" he said in a hoarse whisper. Once he calmed down a bit he looked over at the two people just outside the direct light, "Have you been able to acquire what I need Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage nodded, "There is clearing at the southern end of the village that we've allocated to you. The preparations have been made so you can lay your dead to rest there later today."

William nodded silently, his gaze back on the shrouded figures, as the hokage continued, "The village council would also like to give you their condolences and have allocated you the funds to build a memorial to them." Though the Hokage had been pleasantly surprised at the council's gift to Takahashi and his fellow survivors, it hadn't taken him long for to realize their underlying motive. They hadn't even met Takahashi and they were already trying to manipulate him. Though it was an underhand tactic he knew that, even though he hadn't known the man in front of him that long, it was a fruitless effort. Takahashi had already agreed to hand over much of the his villages knowledge and history. Though using Konoha's laws on clan techniques and documents, which the hokage had instructed him on, he should be able to keep some of it safe as well.

"Please convey my thanks to them. I know they have been pressing me for a meeting, which I've been putting off. Please tell them that after this evening I'd be happy to see them." William said as he walked amongst the still sheets.

The Hokage nodded quietly. "They'll be happy to hear that. They are eager to meet you and the children."

Takahashi stopped, a hand one of the gurneys, "I ask that you leave them out of it for now. They've been through enough already in recent days Hokage-sama. Let them acclimatise to their situation before having them bombarded with questions."

The Hokage took out his pipe, playing with it in his hands. "Your right of course. I'm sure a written description and documentation on each of them would placate them."

William visibly relaxed. "Thank you." he stated, straightening up and continuing among the covered bodies. "I was wondering if I can have my peoples belongings back?"

The Hokage nodded, "I'll get it released to you tomorrow."

* * *

Later that day...

* * *

The dead had been prepared to Williams specifications and had been brought to the clearing at the southern end of the village. It was an isolated area, away from the main districts and area's of commerce. That was probably why what buildings stood leading to open meadow had lain bare since the Kyrubi attack. There had been no reason to repair the area since the residents had either moved or had been killed.

Though the dead had not been born in the village. The procession to the clearing was no less impressive, the hokage had made sure of that. Hiruzen had combined the cremation of the shinobi from the diplomatic team alongside those of the foreigners. He hoped that the grieving families of Konoha's dead and the four new members of the village would interact, being united in their grief.

Along side them, representatives from some of the major clans had come. Though a few were there due to losing members of their clan in the ill-fated mission. An equal amount were there out of curiosity.

In the centre of the clearing were the funeral pyres. The bodies were transferred from the shoulders of family and loved ones and onto the pyres of wood. The hokage was in charge of the proceedings, though William, along with some others, stood nearby ready to talk about the departed.

The crowd of onlookers slowly quietened down as the Hokage took to a pedestal overlooking those who had gathered to mourn. The mass of black clothed figures staring back at him with somber gazes. The silence was only broken by a few sniffles and sobs. He cleared his throat, his hands grasping the sides of the lectern.

"It pleases me to see so many people here this evening. The passing away of loved ones is something none of us want to contemplate. And though the company of friends, loved ones and colleagues will never erase these loses. I hope that it will at least ease the pain we feel." The Hokage took a breath, giving the crowd a sad smile he continued. He went on singling out each of the deceased families giving their dead the respect they deserved. The list of konoha dead was relatively short compared to the lines of pyres that stood to his back.

"I know a lot of the information about the diplomatic mission has been withheld from you over the last couple of weeks. I'm sorry for any upset this has caused. This information has been withheld as the safety of survivors was initially thrown into question. I'm not in the best position tell you why this mission led to the deaths of so many good people. As you can see around you, deaths in the line of duty is a tragic reality that we deal with on a daily basis. I'd like to now ask a man who survived this ordeal to tell us about not just those who we personally have lost, but about the people who we don't know about. Though they lie in front of us, side by side with our fallen." He looked over to William Takahashi. "Takahashi-san?"

William in turn looked over at the children he was now the custodian of. They sat staring back at him, tired and still emotionally exhausted. But they smiled back at him. They were small and timid, but there smiles gave him hope. With this new found strength he stood up and made his way to the temporary podium. His borrowed black kimono waving slightly as it caught the evening breeze.

He stood looking out at the assembled crowd. His throat felt dry in the warm summer air. Looking up to the the sky, he breathed deeply. "I find it curious that in my life, my dreams and ambitions have always been overshadowed by tragedy. Before the men and women of your village entered our corner of the world. I had heard stories told of a land far to the east where the man came forth and showed us how to unlock our potential." He raised his hand and in his palm a leaf hovered over his palm, unmoved by the wind. He smiled wistfully as he made it dance as if in a gentle breeze before suddenly it bursting into a brief flame. "So when your people appeared and showed us who you were. They brought hope back into the hearts of many. Sadly, why this occurred at all is the same reason why we're here to honour their memory. Your people stepped into a land destroyed by war."

There was a hushed murmur through the crowd, punctuated by a few angry outbursts. William stood silently waiting for them to settle down.

"We warned them as soon as they arrived of the unnecessary danger they had put themselves in. But they wouldn't hear of it." He smiled sadly, "Over the next couple of weeks we opened relations with you village and opened negotiations on various subjects."

William paused as he collect his thoughts, as they threatened to break his composer. He took a shaky breath, "Sadly Events unfolded in such away that we had not foreseen. Just over a week ago during a 12 hour period we lost contact with all our operatives scattered across the western nations. After this our villages defences were overwhelmed. Upon the first sign of danger your team was extracted to our shelters for protection."

William, since the return of his sight had never looked as old as he did now. The lines of his face deepened as the sadness of his memories etched them deep into his face. "They stayed there as we helped them with their extraction plan." William had been advised by the Hokage before the funeral not to mention the failure of the Teleportation extraction seal. So he was forced to glaze over it. " We had hoped that we could repel the attack long enough to get as many people out as possible. This attack was however unlike anything we had planned for." William bit his lip, his new found sight failing him as tears threatened to fall. "I have experienced many battles. I have done things as a warrior that I'm not proud of."

He tried to continue, but the words escaped him. He stood there, in front of a crowd of strangers, tears catching the light of the setting sun. He suddenly looked so old. So fragile. So Lost. "But what occurred wasn't a battle, it was genocide." This statement was greeted by a dead silence as the crowd tried to comprehend the story being told to them. Here before them was a man who had lived through countless battles, been at war his whole life. A man who had always stood tall and had guided the next generation. Now brought to tears by the events that had led him to stand before them.

"I won't go into details here. But I praise your village, your people. We faced our darkest hour and though no one asked, your shinobi helped us. They could of turned away and left us to our demise. But they couldn't sit idly by as women and children were murdered. I hope you can take comfort in this fact. Because of their selfless act they saved countless lives. They died facing an enemy that wasn't theirs to fight, in a land that was alien to them. And though they weren't fighting for a flag, a nation or an Ideal. They fought out of sheer human compassion. I have never known individuals who encapsulated what heroes should be before I met your loved ones. " William stepped out from behind the podium and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you for the opportunity to meet them." He shouted as he choked back tears.

It wasn't a long service after that. A selection of representatives from the clan present as well as family came up to talk about those who had passed away. Takashi had spaced out a bit at this point, lost in thought. Michael who sat next to him squeezed his grandfather's arm not sure how to comfort him.

The Hokage retook the stand smiling comfortingly. "If everyone is finished its time to..." He stopped as he felt a tug on his robes. He gazed down at a child's face. The same child who sort comfort from him a week ago in the seal room. This time however Michael looked up at him a face filled with determination.

"M-may I say something, Sir?" He asked, unsure if it was his place to even be up in front of so many people.

Hiruzen patted the boys shoulder and nodded, "Of course Michael."

For a moment the child tried in some way to get his head above the lectern. Failing at every attempt, he puffed his cheeks in annoyance before standing beside the podium. He bowed with a natural grace before addressing his curious audience.

"It is a privilege to meet so many im-port-ant people." Said the six year old as he stood back up, having to focus on using such a difficult word. Unlike William he was dressed in just a dark grey t-shirt and black trousers. His hand slipped a raveled piece of paper out of his trousers as his gaze wandered up at the now pink sky, the sun now below the horizon. Lost in thought for a moment, an expression of deep concentration on his small face.

"Revocate animos, maes..maestumque timorem mittite; For..s-san et haec olim meminisse iuvabit." Michael quoted before looking at the piece of paper, "It was one of the last things my Dad said to me. It means 'Call back your spirits, and send away the sorrowful fear; perhaps even one day it will help to remember these things.'" The boy took a deep breath as his mind fleetingly thought of the fact that he would never see his father again. His lips stretched into a white line as he calmed his rising emotions. "He used to say that all the time when anything he comforted anyone when they were sad. And I never knew why he quoted this passage before." He scratched the back of his head a bit sheepishly.

It was strange to see this contrast between the self confidence this child and his guardian, who was so damaged by the events that had unfolded. The boy stood unwavering, looking out at the gathered crowd with a thankful gaze.

"I believe I understand now. To it means that though we can and will never forget what has happened here. Its no use crying for the lives that have been lost. We can never forget their sa-sacri...fice." He stuttered slightly, both because of the the words connotation and also because he truly had problems pronouncing it. "From here we strike outwards to create a better future. So that one day when we look back we will know that they would have been proud of us." Michael nodded with a determined smile. "Thank you for listening to me." He grinned and ran back to his grandfather.

The crowd was left a bit in limbo by the unwavering words of such a young boy in comparison of his elder. Their attention was regained however as The Hokage coughed for their attention. "Thank you Michael. I couldn't of put it better myself. Now its time to say our final goodbyes and light the pyers."

The children stood in watching the the fire consume the white wrapped figures laid out on the wooden platforms. The light of the flames dancing across their faces and flickering in their eyes. All three stared into the haze, their small hands tightly gripping each others in comfort. William stood a little way off talking to the Hokage and a selection of the clan heads. One of these individuals, couldn't help but look over at the three small figure silhouetted against the light of the fires. They excused themselves and went off to find someone.

The Hokage took a long draw on his pipe as he closed his eye's in thought. "You know you didn't have to inform everyone of last weeks events. Once the official mission report is filed they would of all received a copy."

William nodded, "I know. But after what happened to me it would seem a bit insulting to get that sort of information second hand." He looked round at the assorted group of people around him and the Hokage. Out of the crowd of people who had come to the funeral, only five had approached Takashi and the Hokage. These five consisted of; Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chōza, Utatane Koharu and Inuzuka Tsume. "The last thing I would want is to give you the wrong impression of me.

This someone. After the receiving encouragement from his mother walked up behind the trio. Lost in thought the three were oblivious to the newcomer until Gry got a light nudge to her shoulder. She looked round to be greeted with a slightly fidgety, boy with a mess of brown hair and two red triangles on his face. Gry's surprise at someone coming up to her made her drop her companions hand. This sudden loss of contact in turn made the other two look round. The boy bowed quickly, once he got their attention.

"Hi, I'm Inuzuka Kiba. My mother would like to invite you back to our house for dinner." The boy was stiff and clearly unused to being so formal. His invitation was met by trepidation as Gry and Farid looked at each other in uncertainty. Michael however had already stepped forward, a grin on his face.

"We'd be honoured to welcomed into your home." He said bowing, "May I introduce ourselves as we have the advantage over you, Inuzuka."

The Hokage, William and the selection of clan heads looked on will a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Your grandson seems to have a maturity well beyond his years Takashi-san." said a man with a long platinum blond hair, his hand thoughtfully on his chin.

Emotionally tired from the evenings events. Takashi a still able to give a small chuckle, followed by a slight nod, "The boy was being groomed to be the next clan head. He's probably sat in on more diplomatic meeting in his short life than I have in all 68 years of mine."

The group smiled as they felt a little of the weight of the days events get lighter. Their attention was drawn back as the one of their group rejoined them.

"That boy yours, Tsume-san?" Asked William as he motioned to the child who was talking with his charges closer to the pyres.

Tsume grinned widely, "Aye, that Pups mine. Asked him to go over and invite them for dinner. I hope you don't mind. This invitation is also for you as well."

William looked back over at his young charges gauging their overall mood. Seeing all three seeming to be getting on with Tsume's boy, he turned with a warm smile. "It would be an honour to join you for dinner.

* * *

A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, any and all feedback is great if you have the time. **


	4. Ch4 - Tea and Biscuits

A/N: Writters block is a just... *Unintelligible noise*

Sorry for the EXTREMELY delayed update. Hopefully you like this chapter and I promise that from now on the story will progress faster. Well I hope it does, there's a bunchstuff I really want to write, but story arc wise its like whole arc away. But more on that when we get to it.

* * *

William Takashi sat at his small corner desk, pen in hand. Beside him were two large stacks of scrolls of assorted sizes, one sat on the left hand side of the desk the other on the right. Rapidly the man scribbled down every fragment, every memory he had to hand. Back on 'the Rock', the name given to the bastion of civilisation which he hailed from, William had been the keeper of great library, where all of the villages experience and knowledge had been categorized and saved for the preceding generations. He didn't, by anyones account, seem to be the obvious choice to be keeper of the written histories of their village when he was crippled by blindness. However it was the onset of the condition that drove him to be the keeper of the villages knowledge.

He always had a photographic memory when it came to written documents, and Only written documents. He could dictate to you every ledger in the great library, ask him who he had met the previous hour and he'd go blanc as a sheet. Much to his embarrassment. This skill however was something he'd never thought would have to be put to task in the way it was now. Not to say that the idea of similar circumstances were not considered by the his own high council. There had always been a plan put in place to destroy their vast collection of knowledge upon the village being compromised. Which, when William thought back, had probably been the second tremor he'd felt during the first day of the attack. He wrote absentmindedly, his hand writing down one of the hundreds of books he'd promised to hand over the Konoha's council.

This promise had been made the previous month, when he presented himself to the Konoha's council in person for the first time. That had been an experience and a half, thought William as he paused to gaze out of his small window, a sour look on his face. Before meeting the ruling body of his new home, he'd expected the Hokage to be in complete control with maybe a small council of advisers. He had however learnt that though the Hokage was the figurehead of the village, there were layers of individuals who struggled for representation and power beneath him. Each system of ruling had its own merits, he guessed.

His pen paused when the door slid open behind him. This was followed by a startled cry and a clattering sound. Turning, William looked over at the door. He had been writing solidly for nearly the entire month. The scrolls on his desk were in two piles. One specifically containing the information asked for by the council. The other containing important information that William thought would be useful at the current moment in time. To get out the vast amount of info he had in his head he had been writing everything as it had come to him. This had ment that alot of what he had written was excess material. To stop this excess material being mixed up with his carefully ordered piles he had been placing the other scrolls in a pile on the floor on the other side of the room. However as he'd gotten into the following of writing a couple of days in, he had forgone carefully placing them on the other side of the door and had started chucking them over his shoulder. This ment the the now mountainous pile had collapsed upon the door opening.

Quickly William made his way over to the the only thing left visible of the visitor, a solitary had which was wildly scrabbling amongst the roles of paper. Grasping it he pulled the child out causing Scrolls to roll out into the corridor. Putting them down he patted down the child as said child scowled up at him.

"You could of killed me!" Gry shouted.

"Oh Shush child, your ok aren't you?" William asked pushing some of the errant scrolls out of the doorway with his foot.

Though Gry kept scowling, crossing her arms with a huff, she did however nod an affirmative.

"Now. What is it that you want Gry?" he asked. Now scooping scrolled into his arms.

"That other old man is here to see you." Gry said unfolding her arms.

"Ah I s... " He started before pausing for a brief moment. "We're not that old!"

Gry smiled at his indignation continuing in her best innocent voice, "But Grand Master, I thought you were over a hundred years old."

In a blink of an eye William had dropped all the scrolls in his arms and had darted into the adjoining bathroom. He was now staring at himself in the mirror, his hands slowly manipulating the skin on his face. Gry could only look on giggling as he mumbled that he couldn't possibly look THAT old. Could he?

It took a moment for him to regain his composer and for Gry to stop giggling. Sighing he tussled the girls short hair as he strolled out of the room. "Come on then, we'd better not keep him waiting any longer than we already have."

William strolled into his small living space but seeing it empty made his way over to the connecting door to the children's connecting flat. Opening the door he walked into the room Gry at his heels. Sitting on the lone couch was the two boys. Though it was a proportionally large couch, they were seated close together. William sat comfortably at one end engrossed in conversation with their guest, his face an image of astute curiosity. Farid however as leaning ever so slightly into his friend, his knees brought into his chest as his gaze flicked from person to person within the room, as well as to one of the ceiling corners. Which he guessed was where the Hokage personal guard was. As he came further into the room William could also see that Michael had his hand beside Farids, their little fingers intertwined, Michael gently squeezing when he Farid seemed to get agitated.

As both he and Gry made there way over, the other three looked up. Michael stood up, gently pulling Farid with him. William motioned for them to sit again and both sank back onto the couch, Gry quickly joining them. William forsook the couch for one of the two single chairs that sat around their tiny coffee table. He bowed his head in respect towards the Hokage as he sat, being greeted by the Hiruzens kind smile.

Adjusting his dark grey kimono, he made pointed looks at Farid and then to the kitchenette adjoining the room. With a hesitant nod Farid stood and turned towards the Hokage, giving a small bow. "Hokage-sama may I offer you some tea?" he said quietly.

"Thank you Farid, I would love to have some tea." The hokage said with his usual warm smile which Farid surprisingly returned, before making his way out of the room to the kitchen. The gazes of the other occupants following him.

With a thoughtful smile William sighed, "So. Hokage-sama, how can we be of service to you?"

The Hokage smiled politely as the sound of the gas range being turned on and cupboards opening and closing drifted into the room. "I'm here to tell you that the council has agreed to allow your children to attend the shinobi academy. I have insisted that they join the year group that has just started however. Transitioning to a new culture, a new school and making new friends will only be exacerbated more if there's an age difference."

William nodded in agreement as the children fidgeted on the sofa in excitement. "When did the academic year start?" He enquired scratching his chin. As he asked this question Farid returned with a tray holding a teapot and 5 cups. Setting it on the small table in the middle he portioned the hot liquid out and offered the cups to individually to each person. starting with there guest.

The Hokage took the ceramic vessel with gracious smile which was returned shyly. Once he had served everyone he returned to his previous place on the couch. Leaning against his friend as if for support and hesitantly glancing at the cup in the Hokage's hand.

The hokage cupped the beverage as he lent forward, "They started last summer." He put a hand up to pause William as he opened his mouth. "They are just about to break up for their winter break. My plan is for the children to be tutored until the end of the winter holidays, thus catching up on the first terms work, so they won't be behind starting the new year."

The other elderly man nodded before taking a sip of his drink. This motion was copied by the room's other unlike the rest of the room Hiruzen had the cup paused in front of his face, a curious look on his face as he inspected the tea. He had been expecting green tea, a staple of the 5 nations. What he had in his hand was something he'd neither seen nor smelled before. He glanced from the brown liquid to the boy who had served him. The child in question was looking at him with trepidation, fidgeting in worry. The Hokage embraced his curiosity, if only to put the boy at ease.

He took a sip.

The drink was sweet, hot and had an exsotic taste unlike anything he'd had before. His face lit up in enjoyment. Before he knew it he had finished his cup. He placed it down on the table, "That was, Very unique. Something you brought with you?" His question was directed at Farid who nodded happily. "If you don't become a shinobi you could always market this. I'm sure it wouldn't take long for you to personally rival Tea Country." He chuckled and the other three smiled.

William took another sip of his own drink. The tea, was the most popular drink amongst the nomadic tribes of the great desert. This had included Farids. Even after they settled on 'The Rock'. They had been lucky enough to find a stash of the tea amongst the belongings that had happened to be transported to konoha along with them. It was a precious reminder of home especially after Farid had planted about half the tea mix they had found, which sat on there window sill.

His attention soon turned to the Hokages last statement involving the children's education. Something seemed off to him so he pressed the issue. "I'm sure the first term of the first year can't hold that many challenges. Don't underestimate these young minds." He nodded to the three on the couch. "They are like sponges. I'm sure you wont need to bother with a tutor." William smiled, but the whole time he was judging the Hokages features looking for any tells to confirm his suspicions.

He saw it. A micro-expression.

He shifted his weight, leaning forward to put his cup down. "But if you insist on a tutor Hokage-sama, it can only help in the progression. When will they start?"

The Hokage had his cup out, Farid pouring him a second cup. "First thing tomorrow morning. Their tutor will pick them up, ascertain their skills and adapt what they need to learn to catch up." He smiled at the young boy again in thanks before settling back in the chair.

"I see." William nodded slowly in understanding, his eyes never leaving the Hokage's. "And this private tutoring will last till...?" He left the question hanging.

The men locked gazes as the Hokage answered, "Till I see fit."

William kissed his teeth. Not on purpose but out of habit. The Hokages unclear and inconsistent answer on the length of time they would have a 'tutor' was the last nail in the coffin of his suspicions. Turning to his charges he gave them a smile. "Me and the Hokage need to continue alone." He reached into his sleeve and removed a few notes of currency. "Michael. Take the others and grab something for dinner."

The boy in question grinned and reached out for the money. But before he reached it, it was snatched by Gry. "Oh no you don't! You wondered off and bought sweets last time." He said sticking out her tongue. Michael crossed his arm and huft, "You had some to Gry."

Gry pointed at her friend accusingly, "We had no choice!"

Farid sat between them, turning this way and that as the verbal insults began to fly. Though he was happy to stay out of it. Someone else wasn't. From behind his should, uncurling herself from the confines of Farids hood, a small black face appeared. She gave the room a look over as her ears followed the confrontation. Like a jet black bolt of lightning she was gone. And so was the cash. The argument died as quickly as it began, as Gry looked to her now empty hand, Michael stared at Gry and Farid frantically started looking round. His feline ear perked and swiveling like satellite dishes as he searched for his partner.

"Hokage-sama. May I be permitted to start my mission early." As if from thin air an ANBU operative was standing on the other side of the coffee table. In his arms a very annoyed kitten, the money still clamped in her mouth.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow before looking over at William silently asking for his consent. The other man shrugged. "As long as he thinks he can handle them." he smiled. "Keep careful watch over them... Erm..."

"You can call me Weasel Takashi-san." he answered taking the money off Sa'dia and putting her down.

"All right." William smiled before turning to the startled children. "Change of plan. Listen to Weasel and do as he says. Got it." This somewhat shook them from the stupor from the sudden appearance of Weasel had put them in. He was answered by frantic nodding as they looked the newcomer over.

Weasel made his way to the apartment's front door, opening it he went to usher his new charges outside. But when he turned they weren't sitting on the couch anymore. With a glance at Takashi, who gave him a casual smile, he sighed and closed the door behind him.

-Outside on a small roof top, just outside the flats kitchen window-

Sitting up against the wall the three children grinned at each other.

"How long do you think it'll take him to find us?" Farid asked as he stroked Sa'dia's head.

"Hmm, Well when we tried to hide from those other masked people it took them half an hour. What do you think Gry? Did you get a feel of his spirit?" Michael asked turning to Gry.

Gry nodded, "He's stronger than Kestrel." Her statement was greeted by awed gasps and shocked faces.

"He must be super powerful." Micheal, "If he's our teacher it'll be awesome. We'll kick ass in school." He fist pumped the sky a grin threatening to split his face. He Turned back to Gry, "Can you feel where he is?"

She nodded and clasped her hands together as she closed her eye's. She was focusing for barely a second before her eye's shot open, a visible twitch at the corner of one of her eyes.

"Sooo..." Michael asked, a bit of concern entering his voice.

She slowly started to look up. This motion was copied by the two boys and all three of their gazes met that of porcelain mask.

-Back in the flat-

A started cry was heard from outside the room as the two elderly men sipped at their tea.

"Seems that your 'ANBU' are as skilled as ever Hokage-sama." William said nonchalantly.

"They are my finest shinobi. Though I'm surprised they noticed his presence so quickly." The hokage chuckled.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about. You've assigned one of your finest Ninja to 'teach' a couple of six year olds the absolute basics of basic academy teaching." He put his cup down and gave the Hokage a hard look. "Who's coming after us Hokage-sama?"

There was a brief moment of silence between the two men before the Hokage put his own cup down. "We don't know. Yesterday It was brought to my attention the both yours and your children's medical records had been tampered with."

In response Williams visibly tensed, his hands clenching into fists. "For what purpose do you think they did this?"

"We are unsure? It could be idle curiosity, but experience says otherwise." The hokage said with a tired tone. "A similar set of circumstances occurred before the heiress of one of most prominent clans suffered a kidnap attempt."

With that last word William shot up out of his chair, "You know this and you let me send my children outside into a possible nest of vipers." He ground out through gritted teeth. As he said this he subconsciously flared his chakra along with his killer intent, which the hokage had expected from any sane person told the same information. What he hadn't expected was Williams chair to be physically thrown backwards with enough force to dash it to splinters against the wall.

"Please calm yourself Takashi-san. I have put in place measures to secure your children's safety. Weasel is one of the best shinobi the village has ever produced. He is also one of my most loyal agents. He'll die before letting anything happen to his charges." The hokage statement made William relax. To a degree.

"And the baby?

"She's under the same level of protection." He said taking his cup of the table and taking another sip. "You really need to name that child, we can't keep calling her 'Baby'." The Hokage chuckled looking into his tea."

William slumped a bit as what was left of the wind of his sails left him. He collapsed onto the couch, head in his hands. "I know. I asked Michael if he knew what his parents had planned to call her, but he didn't know either. By tradition, from a time when there was a high likelihood of the child dying in the first couple of weeks of life, they weren't named till there one month anniversary of their birth. It's considered bad luck to do otherwise."

"Well then you had better think quickly then Takashi-san. By the doctors reckoning and Michael's account, she'll be one month old tomorrow." Hiruzen said as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"The ANBU operative. The one named Kestel." Takashi said as he looked at the dregs of tea at the bottom of his cup as he gently swirled it in his hand.

"What about them?" Hiruzen said curiously.

"Whats her name?" Takashi said slightly uncomfortable. After everything they'd been through, everything she had done to protect them he was only now asking who she truly was.

Hiruzen paused as he thought over the question. Granted all Operatives names were closely guarded. However he didn't think Takashi's request was for malevolent reasons. "Her name is Emi."

"Emi." Takashi repeated a warm smile playing on his lips. "After all she did for us, I think it would be a good a name as any."

* * *

Weasel had forgone his usual ANBU attire in favour of his standard jonin fatigues. This was due to how close he had to shepherd his charges around. He'd of preferred on missions like this to be out of plain view. But this was mission was different.

"ANBU-san. What are we going to eat?" Came a small voice from his right hand side. He sighed but kept walking. " Please use my name while I'm not wearing my mask. You haven't tried a lot of different food since you've been here, have you?"

The lone girl in the group shook her head. "No Uchiha-san. We've mostly been taken to a..." she stopped her brow furrowing as she thought. "Michael. What did they call it?"

"BBQ."

"I see. And this was due to your dietary requirements." The Uchiha said looking down at the first of the children to speak. The boy nervously scratched his head through his light brown hair, nodding. "So we need a type of food that has a high focus on Meat or fish." The Uchiha thought to himself before suddenly changing direction an strolling off down a side street. The ragtag group of children hurrying to keep up.

After a short walk, dominated by the children's many questions and there new chaperones skillful deflection of them. The small group reached a small open fronted stall, the noren covering the entrance dancing in the gentle breeze that came down the street.

"This should fit our criteria." The teen said as he looked down at his three charges. However his head darted round the street as he realised that only two of the children were by his side. His attention was brought back to the Food stand as a shout of 'Irasshaimase!' emanated from within. Farid, the briefly missing child, was standing just within the noren. With a small relieved smile he shepherded the last two towards the entrance.

* * *

**A/N:** So who's looking into the children? No honestly I'm asking. My mind is split like 5 different ways at this moment on who it could be. Hmmmmmmmmmm

I hope your enjoying this story and leave a comment with anything you like, Including and not limited to; Spelling mistakes, grammer corrections, general possitive or negative comments, suggestions, etc.

Random Japanese terms you may or may not know:

Irasshaimase = "Welcome!" Said to customers upon entering a store/restaurant

Noren = Traditional fabric divider hung in doorways or entrances


	5. Ch5 - The Importance of Clothes

A/N: SORRY. Honestly I'm seriously disappointed with how long it's taken me to come out with a new chapter. But do not fear I won't let this story die. Been going through so many drafts and rewrites for the story over the months that I haven't been happy with anything I wrote. However I got some much needed Inspiration at the Naruto exhibition in Osaka, Japan just before Christmas and I'm now quite set on the direction I want to take this story. Hope you like the new chapter even if it's a filler.

* * *

The apartment building was a strange bastion of calm from its location in the centre of downtown Konoha. Its large decrepit exterior walls, covered in decades of fly-posting and illegible graffiti, blended into the urban sprawl. Just another 10 story apartment block in a crowded city. The shops and stalls had encroached on all sides, hugging the exterior lower walls like limpets clinging to the side of a ship. From these crowded streets, one on each of the buildings sides, was an archway that tunneled into the buildings heart.

Down these easily missed gated passageways. Passing the discoloured aged walls, caked in posters for movies from years past. You came upon the secret, peaceful space away from the masses. The designer of the apartment building had built it with a large open air courtyard in its centre. The apartments going off the large balconied walkways that circled the square. The thick, tall walls of the surrounding building cutting out almost all outside noise.

All four of the refugees liked it. The structure gave off an air of familiarity, as the architecture was similar to building style back home. Though it had taken some work to get the place to what they considered a habitable level. It seemed that it was near all but abandoned a few years previous to their arrival. When William pressed the locals for the reason behind this, all he got was odd looks and an explanation that the building was haunted by demons. Of course he had heard of the the attack that had occurred five years previous where a great demonic creature attacked Konoha. So he put the locals inhospitable nature towards their new home as part of a complicated coping method.

Even with the apparent dislike for the building among the general population, they knew that they had at least one neighbour. They hadn't seen them and if not for the appearance of extra rubbish bags on collection day, they probably wouldn't of realised at all. William was the first to notice. With 'help' from his charges, he had gone out of his way to ask about their mysterious neighbor on one of the Hokage's frequent visits. In response the hokage had made them promise not to seek out the individual in question. Explaining that the person was shy and distrusting. But would, hopefully, after getting used to their presence seek them out. The children had shouted in dismay that anything interesting was out of bounds and they never got to do anything fun. But they accepted the Hokage ruling on the matter.

This statement that they never got to do anything fun extended to their supposed catch-up work for the coming school year. Since their first meal with their tutor all he'd been having them do is pour over text books. Though learning about another culture and history was interesting. The novelty of it soon wore off. Leading to the eventual whining for more practical and exciting lessons. That was why Farid, Michael and Gry were waiting in the arena like courtyard at the base of the building.

This central courtyard was clearly a ghost of its former self. Though nowhere near as bad as it had been upon their arrival. Thanks greatly to some extra effort being put into cleaning away the years of discarded rubbish. Mostly done through D-rank missions, paid for with the money William received in payment for relinquishing his villages techniques. The groups of disgruntled 'Green' genin getting to grips with rotting garbage and painting the graffiti covered walls. It had taken Once finished, the square was a surprisingly light and airy place. What once was a communal garden, with a small children's play park had become a hard compacted earth courtyard. Though not an aspect that any estate agent would consider a selling . It lended itself perfectly as the ideal training area in the children's eyes. This had led them to seek out Grand-Master William for guidance on their own villages teaching as well as their individual clan's traditions.

As they waited for the tutor to turn up they slowly went through the steps of their individual clan fighting styles. They were slow and carefulas they moved through their respective Kata, putting technique over speed. Key to perfecting any fighting style. Though it had taken getting shouted at by Michael's Grandfather for them to slow down, as well as a few well aimed discarded scrolls getting lobbed out of the higher windows to solidify the point.

They were so focused on getting their stances and footwork right that they never noticed the young Uchiha sitting on one of the lower balustrades that encircled the courtyard on each level. He watched in mild curiosity, dissecting and scrutinizing the childrens techniques. As children go, he thought, they do seem to grasp the concept of their individual styles. Though, like in everything, they needed practice and a lot of it to get the forms down and make their styles a functional, usable fighting technique for the future.

He was rather proud of his little charges. With a motionless shunshin he appeared in front of the group. Causing the kids to hesitate in their stances. This was quickly followed by a started cry as Farid, who had paused in the middle of changing his footing, momentarily forgot to secure his stance and began to topple. He remembered his footing though and steadied himself with a little hop, skip and a jump. Regaining his centre of gravity.

The Uchiha looked them over with a smile as they waited for him to say something. However Nothing happened. The teen just stood there giving them a good look over. Even starting to move round them in an almost searching manner. His smile turning to one of thought.

It was Gry who first broke the silence. Her arms coming to her side as she screwed up her face at her sensei. "What!"

The other two young children stared at Gry for her out bust. But as the Uchiha straightened in the corner of their vision, their attention snapped back to the teen. Their sensei nodded to himself. "First day of school tomorrow." He said casually looking up at the square patch of blue sky above him.

The silence returned momentarily, the only sound being the the wind bouncing off the walls.

"What!" This exclamation now including all three children.

"Yeah. Funny how quickly those weeks have flown by, huh." he grinned at the startled children.

His three students were silent for a moment before the teen heard a hitched intake of breath that made his jaw clench. This was quickly followed by a low sob. In a fraction of a second his three charges had gone from their assured stances to a huddled group. Clutching at each other.

"Hey, hey, hey." the teen said making placating gestures with his hands as he closed the distance between them. Dropping down to a knee in front of them, a little unsure of what to do or say. He didn't get a chance to think though as he was quickly enveloped by his temporary students. Their hands balling into the fabric of his clothing, not wanting to let go.

Carefully he pulled them into an embrace. "Hey there. Whats with all the negativity? You should be excited. Schools gonna be awesome." In answer he could feel their hands tighten. Then it hit him.

He took a deep breath and hugged them a little tighter. " I'm not going anywhere. I'll still visit." He rustled Michaels hair, " I have to make sure you guys aren't soiling my good name and teaching skills don't I."

All three of the children's stifled sobs. Gry gave the Uchiha's arm a punch, "Like we could let you down." Her statement was met with nods as they wiped the tears from their eyes with their free hands. Michael's face came up to meet the older teens, his eye's fixing the Uchiha's.

"You Promise?"

"Promise what?" The Uchiha said innocently.

"You promise, your not leaving us?" Michael said uncertainly, his eyes searching the older boys.

The Uchiha placed a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder. "As long as it's within my power to keep this promise. I Promise I will never leave you. Any of you." he said in his best assuring voice, his gaze traveling amongst the now bright upturned faces of his students.

"Good." Michael said happily. "A promise is sacred. If you don't keep it let the darkness come for everything you love."

The Uchiha's eye twitched as he stared, "That's a rather dark threat Michael. Where did you hear that?"

The boy shrugged as his gaze dropped. "I… well…. My cousin used to say it all the time."

"Well then I better keep my promise then." The teen said grinning, untangling himself from their grip. Standing up he suddenly clapped his hands. Forcibly dragging the children's attention to the present.

"Now. School. First impressions are important so I think we need to find you lot some good, practical clothes for school." His statement made the children look down at their current cloths.

"Whats wrong with these?" Farid asked, gesturing to to washed out sets of second hand generic cargo shorts and t-shirts all three had been wearing since their arrival in konoha.

"Nothings wrong with them." The teen said, "But school is a chance to express yourself. As well as the fact all the training and work your going to have to do will put your cloths through hell. You're going to need something robust and stylish." The Uchiha continued, a gleam in his eye.

There was a brief moment of silence as the teen stared almost longingly into space. "Were you forced to wear something to school Uchiha-san?" Gry asked curiously with a smile. In response to which the Uchiha grimaced, kissing his teeth in disgust as his memory briefly flicked back. "Y-e-s." He said slowly, " Just be glad you get to choose."

They nodded.

"So," Michael said looking from his friends to his sensei, "Are you taking us shopping then?"

"Of course. How else am I gonna live out my epic childhood clothing fantasies through you otherwise?"

All three children visibly inched away from the teen.

* * *

Hiruzen knocked firmly on the apartment door as the winter air made his robes flutter. From behind the door he heard a cry of 'Enter'. With a smile the Hokage reached out and opened the door. The elderly man however paused in the doorway as the flat was filled with people. More specifically, copies of a single individual. The clones were diligently filling out scrolls and books, there faces screwed up in looks of painstaking concentration. Mentally shrugging the hokage asked the collective, "Is the real Takahashi-san available?"

One of copies collected up his stuff and placed them on a over laden coffee table. Like all the copies, this Takahashi was dress in a set of standard Konoha shinobi trousers and top. Brushing himself off he smiled at the Hokage and began negotiating the minefield of clones, scrolls and writing supplies strewn over the floor.

"Be right with you." Said, what the Hokage presumed was the original Takahashi.

In a moment the Takahashi in question had made it over to the door. "Sorry for the mess. If you'd like to follow me I can take you to William-sama."

Without missing a beat the hokage nodded and moved aside for the clone who nodded his thanks as he headed out the door and along the veranda. As the clone guided the Hokage up to the roof they walked in silence. The hokage unsure if their conversation would be transferred to the original and the clone not wanting to initiate a conversation out of respect.

It wasn't long till they negotiated the stairwells to the roof. Opening the access door to the Tower blocks flat roof, they covered their eyes from the morning light. Closing the door behind them, it didn't take them long to find the original Takahashi. The man who had to rely on children for his protection. The man who had broken at his countrymen's funeral. Was gone. The Man in front of the small group was an image of determination and zeal that the Hokage rarely seen besides from a certain green spandex wearing shinobi. The aging gentleman in question was in the middle of a hanging sit up. His chest bare and moving with deep steady breaths. The Hokage looked on with a mild curiosity. Compared to the slightly hunched civilian looking man he'd met in the hospital only a few weeks ago, Takahashi was a changed man. His figure had bulked up and his muscle deterioration seemed to of been thrown into reverse.

For the first time Hiruzen was able to see the history of the man's life written in his very skin. Every scar, every blemish left on the mans skin was now easily visible. It was like looking into a mirror for the Hokage seeing another man whose body painted a story of countless battles. Hiruzen coughed causing the Takahashi to stop mid sit up before letting himself dangle to gaze at his small audience.

With a flick of his legs he kicked himself off the pull up bar he'd been using. "Hokage-sama if I'd known you were coming I would have met you down stairs. My apology for my appearance." William said with a small bow.

"I've told you more than enough times Takahashi-san, there's no need to be so formal all the time."

The Hokage's statement was met with a smile, "How can I help you Hiruzen-sama? Your earlier than usual for our regular chats."

"Indeed I am." The Hokage walked passed Takahashi. The other aging warrior falling into step beside him while his clone took its leave, heading back down stairs. "I was wondering if you could tell me about some of the abilities unique to the families and clans of your village. Specifically those which concern the children under your care." The Hokage felt the other man tense a little at his demand and so continued to put his mind at ease. "I know you have purposely avoided the topic to protect them from unsavoury attention. But I must ask for these details now as they start class tomorrow and a better understanding of each of the children's abilities. If they have any that is. Will help them in the long term in their studies."

They stood on the edge of the roof looking over the village. "I'm also guessing that members of the council are hard pressed to hold back their curiosity for much longer?" Takahashi asked, his gaze never leaving the view in front of him.

The Hokage grasped his hands behind his back as he grimaced, only for the briefest of moments. "There is no hiding anything from you is there? But yes. Members of the council are deeply interested in you and the children since you medical files were made available."

Takahashi sighed, "I'm not surprised by these turn of events. It was inevitable that they wouldn't be able to hold back their curiosity. I'd only hope that I had more time to weave my smoke screen to protect them better."

Hiruzen cooked an eye brow at his companion. "You've been dumping so much tantalising information on us in the hopes that, when information about the children became available, it would be buried or missed." The Hokage nodded thoughtfully to himself. "I've used that tactic myself." They shared a smile, "It's clever but it doesn't work with the most fixated."

Takahashi grimly nodded knowing the flaw in his plan. "What I propose however," The Hokage continued, "is for you to relinquish the information concerning the children directly to me. I will then make available a censored version to slate people's curiosity. The actual information I will only pass on on a need to know bases."

The bare chested man laughed, not that there was any humor in the Hokage's words, but in relief. "You Sir have been playing this game far longer than I gave you credit for." He leant against the roofs railing, peering down Into the crowded shopping street below. "So what would you like to know?"

* * *

A couple of streets over three children struggled to keep up with their tutor.

"Uchiha-san where are we going?" said one voice as the three nimble children ducked and weaved their way through the people that meandered in the street.

"To find you lot some decent clothing of course." Answered the teen as jogged and leapt along the 2nd floors of the shops above his charges.

"You told us that! But Where are we going? We've pass loads of shops already." Shouted Michael before having to slide through the open legs of a window cleaner, upturning the mans bucket and startling him. "Sorry."

"You can't just buy any clothing. With shinobi equipment it's better to invest in a good store. Especially now. It's not uncommon for ninja to buy the majority, if not all there equipment from a single store." The Uchiha scratched his cheek, "If you find a good store now and get to know them, as they do you. They'll be able to tailor your clothes and equipment to better suit your needs. So," he threw a smile over his shoulder at them. "I'm taking you to one of the best."

They traveled for a another couple of minutes before, seemingly at random the teen hopped off the wall and landed at the entrance of a small ally. He waited patiently. His small charges scurrying through the crowd to catch him up.

"You situational awareness has come on leaps and bounds." He grinned at the panting children. Which in turn was greeted by mixture of scowls and grins. The Uchiha didn't give them time to retort as he turned and walked down the alley way. The children hurrying after him.

The alley was dark and confining, moisture clinging to the graffiti covered walls. Combining this with how the buildings on either side loomed over the small group. It gave the passageway a subterranean feeling. It didn't take them long though to make their way towards the light at the other end. Stepping out they were greeted with a street like any other in Konoha. But on closer inspection there were key differences. Firstly, the shops on the street seemed decades older than the buildings on the streets they had traveled through earlier. While secondly, the street didn't seem to lead anywhere. At both ends the road was dissected by what appeared to be the back ends of more modern buildings. There bare wood and painted concrete walls cutting across the roads path, turning what seemed at first to be a street into an isolated rectangular square.

Seeing the quizzical yet surprised looks on the children's faces he put on his best teaching voice. "This street is one of the oldest surviving streets in the village. However the surrounding streets, particularly the streets that it joined at either end, were destroyed during past wars. When the streets at either end were rebuilt however. The new buildings were enlarged and a decision was made to cut this street off from the main shopping streets." He said pointing at the large buildings now dissecting the cobbled street. "Leaving us," He grinned putting his hand on his hip, "with a secret square of Awesome Shinobi shops."

The Children grinned and looked about with new excitement. However a moment later Gry slowly clampe. Her gaze over cast and distant. She then snapped back. Her body instantly slipping into her tiajutsu stance. The other two children followed her lead. Taking up a rudimentary defensive positions around Gry.

The Uchiha looked on curiously at his charges actions. It wasn't long however till he clocked what Gry had felt.

The Uchiha shook his head, never losing his smile, "Ferret. Please stop scaring the children."

To the children, the ANBU operative seemed to appear out of thin air at their temporary guardians shoulder. Their Ferret mask staring at them blankly.

"You get demoted while I was away?" A voice rang out from beneath the porcelain like mask as they turned their cold gaze from the children to the Uchiha.

"Of course not. Though it's nice to feel like a genin again. Loads more freedom. But no sadly. I'm however currently on assignment." The Uchiha looked over at his friend. "We'll catch up later ok?"

The emotionless face of the ANBU looked from his friend and colleague to the three children. "Interesting." He stated to no one in particular before getting ready to leap away.

From amongst the children a stifled meow was heard, making the ANBU pause. Bringing his attention back to the children. He noticed for the first time a small feline face peering over the shoulder of the shorter of the two boys. He cocked his head at the kitten. The feline mimicking his actions with a curious gaze. The ANBU's white mask turned slightly from the feline to the boy who was carrying it.

The Uchiha looked between them, "You two ok?"

"Hmm." The ANBU looked back at his friend. "Nothing." Without any motion the ANBU shunshined away.

The Uchiha looked off in the direction that the children presumed the stranger had travel in. 'Strange' he thought. Before he grinned, clapping his hands together.

"So Shopping. The shops in this street are for shinobi use only. You have to have a valid ID, your headband or, In your case, a shinobi with you to get into the stores here. Let alone buy anything." The Uchiha started walking, closely tailed by the three children. "As I mentioned before it's best to build a rapport with a shopkeeper here now at your age. As they'll be able to customise your clothing and gear with efficiency as you solidify your skills and focus in on your chosen techniques. But also more importantly they'll keep your fighting style and techniques, that you'd need customised gear for, a secret."

The teen had been shown the children's files on the first day he started training them. Though there was very little information, with most of what was official information being conjecture at this point. He knew. More than anyone their own age from shinobi families, that they needed specialised gear. If not now, then definitely latter in life.

Passing a few shops. The children trailing behind a little as they stopped to stare at the range of cloths and weapons on display in the windows. The teen stopped in front of one of one of the oldest looking stores. It's exterior was well worn by the elements. A large engraved brass sign above the door faded and buffed out a little from constant polishing. The children gazed up at it, making out what it said.

Michael pressed his face against one of the windows, his breath condensing on the glass. "Is this it?" He asked as he ogled a set of strange armour displayed in the window. His question hung in the air however. Pushing his face away from the glass he looked around to noticed his friends and tutor were gone. His gaze scanned the street as he turned on an axis. Starting to worry that he'd been left. Pressing his face against the window again he gazed passed the display, glimpsing parts of the shop interior. 'Maybe they've gone inside.' He thought before a sharp whistle grabbed his attention.

He looked over to see Gry's head sticking out of a door stuck between the shop he'd been gazing into and the one next door. "What are you waiting for Bakka?" She shouted playfully. The boy quickly ran over, kicking up dust off the road. Gry shook her as she ducked back inside. Just inside the door was a steep staircase which, due to the two's stature, forced the Gry and Michael to all fours as the scrambled up the stairs like puppy's trying to race to the dinner bowl. The two shoving each other as they careered into another door on the small landing at the top of the stairs.

The door swung open and the two rolled into the room. Their progress halted as the scruff of their shirts were caught. Dragging the to sheepish children.

"... These two as well. " The Uchiha continued.

"I see." said another voice the Grey and Michael didn't recognise. Taking stock of their situation, the two looked round for the owner of it.

The young man in the room stood leaning back against a counter top. He gave the children tight smile, his lips pulled tight into a white line on his face. "Energetic aren't ya." The man was wearing a pair of slim grey trousers with a matching waist coat. Under the waistcoat he wore a rolled up white shirt. The heels of his black high gloss shoes clicking against the counter as he shifted his stance.

"They start at the academy tomorrow." the Uchiha answered for them letting go of Michael's and Gry's collars. Both giving him an unpleasant look.

"Oh." He said realising the Uchiha wasn't the customer, but the children. "So you brought them here?" The shop owner asked quizzically. "I make clothes and equipment for licensed Shinobi. Not kids." He gave the Uchiha a frown, "And what are you doing with a pack of rugrats anyway Shisui?"

The Uchiha took a deep breath to begin his retort when an angry accusation came from his left. But he didn't quite catch it before it was muffled. Looking down the teen saw Michael struggling with Gry, one hand clamped over her mouth as he wrestled her flailing arms.

"And that's why I don't work with kids." the owner said sweat dropping, as his head cocked to one side.

"Erm, Sir?" a voice said next to the shop keeper, snapping the man's attention away from the brawl beginning in his shop. The man looked down with an annoyed, but curious look, meeting the gaze of the third child.

"We came to you because we were told that you were the best. From what Uchiha-san has told us we'd," Farid gestured to himself and then at the two getting split up by the teen, "like to open an account with you."

The owner sighed before crouching down to the kids level. "That may be so. But I trade on my reputation. And making kids clothing isn't the image I want to give to people."

"Not even for a clan head?" came a voice from the doorway.

The group looked over the shock of brown hair was unmistakable. "Inuzuka-san your early." The owner said looking over, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "I wasn't expecting you till this afternoon. Your order is ready if you want to look over them now?" He asked as he made his way to round the group. Turning his back on the kids and their chaperone.

"Hayato!" The Inuzuka matriarch literally barked. Making the young man halt in his tracks. His hair standing on end at her tone. "Do I have to tell your father that you've been so narrow minded as to turn away probably the richest clients you ever had in your store?"

Hayato, for that was the young man's name, composed himself for a moment before turning to meet her gaze. "I don't care about a potential customer's wealth. This is purely a matter of principle." Hayato turned to the small group next to him, bowing his head in an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry. I can not take you on as customers at this time. I hope you understand."

The sound of someone kissing their teeth bounced off the wood panelled walls. "Then I will be closing our account." Tsume said taking a step into the room with a look of regret on her face.

This simple statement made the young mans head snap round so quickly, the children looking on thought he might dislocate his neck. "Your joking. You wouldn't spoil our working relationship for three mere children." Though he said it with confidence. His eye had a slightly wild look about them. Reminiscent of prey who knows a predator is circling.

"Try me your petty little brat." She almost growled out. The air getting physically heavy with killer intent.

Hayato's face visibly twitched as he thought over his options. It wasn't worth losing such a presidus client such as Tsume over making clothes for three kids. But it wasn't just that at stake. The Inuzuka clan head had used the word 'Our', not 'Mine' or 'My'. She hadn't been just talking about her personal account with him, but her clans account. It would damage him financially for sure, but the hit to his reputation would destroy him. His face twitched again before his posture slumped a little in defeat. "There's no need for such drastic measures." He looked back over at the group silently watching in awe. "Right. Who want to get measured up first?"

* * *

It wasn't long till all three of the children had been measured up. During the process Hayato inquiring about fighting style and techniques each child favoured. With everything noted, he was hunched over his desk sketching out designs. While he worked the three children and two shinobi sat, spread out over two leather couches chatting and watching the man work.

"So you're the kid assigned to get these pups up to date. Uchiha Shisui isn't it?" Tsume asked, picking something out of her teeth as she fixed the Uchiha with a glare. "I was expecting someone…." She paused, "Older."

The Uchiha smiled, "You're not the first person to say that." He leant forward and grabbed a glass of water off the coffee table placed between the two facing couches. "Thank you by the way." He took a sip, his gaze going down to the glass as his hand swirled the liquid. "Hayato over thinks everything. I don't think I could of convinced him to change his mind without you stepping in."

Tsume shrugged, "It was lucky I came by then."

"When you made Hayato-San nearly wet his pants." Michael said, which was quickly followed by an angry rebuff from a back room. "You alluded that you had a clan account. Why's that?"

Tsume sank into the couch, getting comfortable. "Hayato maybe a brat at times," Another muffled cry of indignation from the same back room. "He's probably the best tailor and custom equipment maker in a generation. Maybe even two generations." She paused stretching her legs out a resting them on the coffee table, "He's also never happy with just sitting still and is always developing new things."

"And the clan account?" Michael probed again.

"Hm," Tsume fixed him with a gauging look. "Oh. My clan are tracking and scouting specialists. We seek out the enemy on our own or in small teams to carry out our missions." She than hooked a thumb under the arm hole in her flak jacket. "Hayato excels at experimental armour and has a developed a replacement for the standard Konoha shinobi Flak jacket. Which," she grinned, "Has saved clan members countless times."

"I'm glad you believe in my work so much Tsume-san." Hayato said slipping out of the back room, arms laden with cloth.

"Seeing is believing Hayato."

"So what's so special?" Asked Gry, her head cocked to one side in curiosity.

"Well." Hayato said as he dumped the stack of cloth on the counter before fishing something out from a cupboard underneath it. He held up a rather beaten and chard flack jacket. "This is a standard issued flak jacket. Of the kind presented to you when you gain the rank of Chunin. If you may humour me Tsume-san."

The Inuzuka shrugged and produced a kunai out of her thigh holster. She tossed it without much effort at the vest. With a dull thunk the blade sank into the he material. Hayato grabbed the blade at where the material came up to and pulled it out. Holding it out to the group he showed that the blade had sunk nearly the entire blade length into the vest. "At best the ninja wearing this vest would be incapacitated by such an attack." He put the vest on the counter along with the kunai. Again he fished another jacket out of the counter, holding it up for the group. The children couldn't see any physical difference between the one on the counter and the one in Hayato's hands. "This one is my 2nd generation flak vest made to my own specifications." As he continued he unzipped the jacket and put it on. He then went to zip it up and failed as the zip failed to close past his stomach. Much to his embarrassment and his grumbling's of, "Blasted thing fit last month." Turning away from the the group, which were now stifling giggles and full blown laughs. Hayato finally zipped it shut. Breathing a sigh he turned back, his mouth already open to give Tsume the same instruction. However he barely opened his mouth when he had step back.

Shisui had body flickered from the couch. His tanto was driving into the man's gut with enough force to drive Hayato back against the counter top. The shop's owner was bent over the blade, the breath driven out of his chest a bit. There were startled intakes of breath from the children, Michael even leaping to his feet. Tsume however had a hand over her eye's, "Bloody dramatics." He mumbled.

Hayato and Shisui stood up straight. The store owners eye twitched as he met the appreciative look of the young shinobi. "I wasn't ready dumbass." Hayato said coughing a little.

The teen however shrugged as he kept jabbing the blade into the vest. "The vest was."

Seeing the man unhurt was akin to a magic trick for the three children, who scramble to get a closer look. Where the tanto had been stabbed into the vest there was a small gash. With Shisui putting his blade away, the children's fingers seeked out the cut left by it in the vest. Their small fingers prodding and prying at the cuts to see how deep they were. None were deeper than a millimetre, the cuts only seeming to get through the top treated canvas layer before its journey had been stopped.

There were amazed intakes of breath as they looked upon their tailor with a new sense of respect. "I want one. I want one. I want one" they chorused patting the vest.

The shop owner grinned as he straightened with a grin. He ruffed the nearest child's head, only to pause when he felt two objects buried in the mess of hair. Before he could inquire something bit his hand. With a startled shout he yanked his hand back with a speed that put Shisui's body flicker to shame.

The group had mixed reactions. Shisui chuckled A little nervously. Tsume got to her feet to see what happened. While Gry and Michael closed in around Farid protectively. However it was Tsume who spoke first. "That wasn't with you in the hospital!"

On top of Farids head, standing between the boys now revealed, flattened feline ears was Sia'dia. Back arched and hackles up, her whole body puffed up like a small black cloud. Farid looked up from his embarrassed downturned gaze. First to Tsume then at Hayato. "Sorry. She's just overpro-tect-ive." The boy said a little unsure if he said the last word right.

While he was apologising, Tsume edged nearer. Her gaze was locked on the young feline, a mixture of triumph and curiosity etched on her features. Her advance was only halted when Gry intercepted her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She said like a child caught doing something they weren't supposed to. Gry gave her a questioning, accusing look.

The woman maneuvered past the girl, Gry's stare burning into her the entire time, reaching Farid. Who was still apologising to Hayato. The two apologising to each other in a never ending circle of blame ownership. Sia'dia was the first to notice the Inuzuka's presence. Her head turned to see the tattooed face of the woman barely a foot from her own. The cat didn't however run, jump or hide from this strange woman. She sat. Looking the Tokubetsu Jonin up and down, before meowing in greeting. This brought Farids attention to Tsume. "You ok Tsume-sama?"

Tsume looked at the kitten with utter fascination before looking down at the boy it was riding. "I'm fine." She waved him off. "However I want to see your kitten for a checkup at my compound after school tomorrow. She needs to be registered." She stretched and turned on her heel. "I better be off. I'll send some genin round to collect the goods Hayato." She said walking towards the exit.

Everyone watched her go with mixed reactions. Hayato was however the first to gather his thoughts as he produced a small red box from under the counter. Placing it down with a metallic clunk against the wood of the counter. Opening it up he slipped out a plaster for his hand. "Now that there's one less person to worry about. And before I get attacked again. Let's see to your clothing situation."

* * *

Hayato wasn't the happiest of people. He could be really grumpy at times. His current mood however had ticked past grumpy to down right angry frustration. He was the prodigy of the shinobi equipment scene, but this meant nothing to his current task as he desperately inspected a stitched piece of fabric.

Foolishly after measuring his new clients he'd boasted that he'd have there clothing done by the end of the day. Even though he had nothing in their sizes or items he could easily customise to their individual needs. Within an hour of them leaving with the teenager in search of school supplies, Hayato was frustrated. Within three hours he was angry and at the four hour mark he was throwing things around his back room studio.

He had the material and the skill, but time wasn't on his side. His rush over this project was causing him to make silly mistakes he hadn't made in years. This was why he suddenly, with conviction, put his work down and closed up shop. Making his way down stairs he locked the door and walked down the street.

Hayato however didn't go far, only a few steps in fact. He stopped in front of the equipment shop directly under his. The shinobi armour in a style fazed out decades ago sitting in the window. A child's face size smudge on the glass in front of it. The young man sighed and pushed the door open.

Inside was well stocked. From floor to ceiling, shelves heaved with gear of all shapes and sizes. Wooden mannequins stood in small alcoves between the shelves displaying a range of uniforms and shinobi outfit in various styles. Hayato made his way inside hesitantly. Eying up the clothing and equipment on display. Searching the shelves he started picking out items of clothing that would fit the needs of the three children.

A gruff cough caught his attention though after a few minutes of silently rummaging through the vast selection of items. Straightening himself the young man turned to the source of the cough. A middle aged man stood in the centre of the room in a traditional Kimono. He fixed Hayato with a stern look from under large bushy eye brows.

"Hayato." Stated the man, looking the relative boy over. His gaze focusing on stack of cloths in the young man's hand. "You avoid me for months and now. All of a sudden. I find you in my store, going through my products." He paused for a moment, "I thought you said my stuff was unoriginal and old fashioned? Had a change of heart?"

The young man grinned sheepishly. "Well you see…" He started looking between the cloths in his arm and his rival shopkeepers eyes.

"From the clothes you've picked out there's kids involved. My Grandkids on the horizon." He smiled a glint in his eye's.

"Otōsan." Hayato sighed. "No. But I do need some help with some customer orders."

Hayato's father shook his head with a chuckle. "Mister High and mighty coming for help. I better get the kettle on if you've fallen so low." He laughed as he turned then walking away.

* * *

The odd group returned to the store laden with everything Shinsui deemed necessary for their first day of school. They sidled up to the Hayato's door bags pulling on the aching arms. Seeing a closed sign the Uchiha knocked. The glass window in the door rattled as the closed sign bounced with the vibrations as the door rattled in its frame.

A short while later Hayato made an appearance. Making his way down the stairs looking worse for wear. He opened the door with a tired frown, ushering them in. They climbed the stairs and entered the store properly and collapsing on the couches. Their tailor strolling in shaking off some of the stiffness in his muscles.

"I did what I could. As I said when you came in. I don't deal in kids clothing." He made his way over to the counter, collecting some bundles and returning to the gathered group. He handed the bundles to Michael, Gry and Farid. "I was able however, to put together something for you to I be getting on with. Think of these as a prototype. If you like them I'll produce more."

The kids ripped into the bundles of clothing holding up the cloths against themselves. Hayato and Shinsui smiled at there enthusiasm as they laughed in delight at their new cloths. "There's a changing room in the corner." Hayato smiled nodding to a door in the corner. This was all the encouragement the three needed as they ran off, the changing room door slamming behind them.

A short time later they filed out shoving each other playfully in their excitement. Michael was dressed in a pair of black shinobi style pants with matching black shinobi sandals. He wore a plain white t-shirt over which he had a light grey hooded jacket. He grinned turning to show the Uchiha and Hayato the back of his jacket. Stitched onto the back was the form of a dark grey 'cross potent' surrounded by two roses. Shinsui nodded in appreciation giving Hayato a glance.

Gry was bouncing on her toes, going through katas trying to get a feel for her new outfit. Like Michael she wore the children's version on the standard shinobi sandals, though in a navy blue. Her outfit consisted of a pair of Tan coloured cargo shorts, the edge of short, skin tight, midnight blue spats peeking out below the end of the loose shorts. Again, like her friend, she wore a white t-shirt over which she had a dark blue, zip-up, hoodie. She lashed out at the air with a high kick, testing the flexibility of the material.

Farid had moved straight to the couch, holding Sa'dia in his arms close to his chest. Like Michael he wore the standard shinobi footwear matched. He wore a pair of grey shinobi pants that ended mid calf, showing an under layer of mesh armour that continued to his ankles. Over his torso he wore a long sleeve white t-shirt. This however was hidden underneath a large midnight blue hoodie, which made the small boy look even smaller. To finish it off he wore a dark green sash round his waist.

Hayato sat on one of the couches watching the children. He had a contented smile on his lips as he nursed a hot cup of green tea he'd fetched while the children had scrambled to get changed. Shinsui sat with warming his hands on a cup of tea as well as he watched the children.

"You got your father involved didn't you. I recognise some of his academy clothing range, even after your modifications." Shinsui said with a grin. "Not the independent business man you like to make out, huh?"

The older male shot him a scowl. "You gave me what? Just over eight hours? I don't magic clothing out of thin air you know." He had to suddenly steady the hot cup of tea in his hand as he was shoved playfully by the teen.

"I'm only playing with you. I knew I put you between a rock and a hard place with the deadline we set." He broke away from the conversation, skirting round the sofa and coffee table to correct the three children's foot work. As the two boys had taken their friends lead in testing their movement in the new clothing. Everyone in the room grinning in happiness.

* * *

A/N: I'm aiming to get another chapter up as soon as I can. I know how frustrating it is when you want to know what happens next and you're waiting on the author for an update.


End file.
